Más allá de nuestros ojos
by Haru94
Summary: En un mundo poblado de Titanes y de relaciones efímeras el amor no era algo que estuviera dentro de sus planes, desde cuando esos ojos verde esmeralda comenzaron arrastrarlo a ese sentimiento? LevixEren
1. Chapter 1

**Notas:** holo holo :3 bueno me anime hacer un fic de esta serie que me enamoro *-* , aun no supero el termino de temporada ;-;. Es mi primer fic de esta serie y hace años que no hago uno, así que les pido que sean pacientes y cualquier idea, recomendaciones o críticas constructivas son bienvenidas c:, los personajes y la serie no me pertenecen y con anticipación gracias a todo aquel que vaya a leer el capitulo c: y chan chan aquí va el primer capítulo :3

**Capitulo 1:**

.

Abrió sus ojos, la luz reflejada en el agua llego a cegarlo por unos instantes. El mar. Era como los libros de Armin lo describían, transparente, vasto, brillante, perfecto… Corrió hacia la gran piscina y no dudo en meterse, se sentía tan bien… fresco, libre y feliz, en su rostro se dibujaba una amplia sonrisa que inundaría a cualquiera que lo viese. No tardo mucho en darse cuenta, que a unos metros de él se distinguía una silueta familiar. Si, era la de su madre.

-Madre…? – sus ojos se abrieron como plato y la sonrisa que atravesaba gran parte de su rostro se desvaneció-

- Eren….- giro hacia el menor y este se dio cuenta que el rostro de su madre estaba cubierto de sangre también cubría gran parte de su delantal, ocasionando que el rostro de Eren se llenara de horror y estar a punto de echar un grito…-

-…AH!- abre los ojos- una pesadilla..?-se toco la frente, estaba sudando y sus manos le temblaban - rayos…es la tercera vez que tengo esta pesadilla…

Se sentó en su cama y se quedo mirando la leve luz de la antorcha que iluminaba el pasillo del calabozo. Seria ya hora de salir hacer sus actividades? Por el momento nadie había venido abrir la puerta del calabozo. Ya había pasado mes y medio desde que entro a la legión de reconocimiento y aun debía pasar sus noches bajo tierra en ese frio y húmedo calabozo. No es como si pudiera quejarse, pudo haber sido peor, ahora mismo su cuerpo podría estar en manos de locos científicos en un laboratorio si no fuera por la tropa de reconocimiento. Si no fuera por Rivaille… Por muy duro que haya sido esa vez no podía evitar sentir admiración por él, al principio sintió ganas de golpearlo, pero después de entender que todo fue por su bien perdió ese deseo y con el tiempo fue admirándolo como un niño pequeño. En ese instante se escucho girar la llave de la puerta del calabozo.

Hey mocoso levántate- era Rivaille que venía como todas las mañanas abrir su celda.

Bueno días heichou – se levanto rápidamente y procedió a saludar con un brazo adelante y uno tras.

Date prisa, el desayuno está listo y me acompañaras al pueblo después- dio media vuelta y antes de irse lo miro de reojo y dijo- Mas te vale apurarte- luego de eso comenzó a retirarse de allí -

Si señor! –se comenzó a cambiar para luego ir a tomar desayuno junto a los demás-

Ya estaban todos sentados. Eren tomo su porción y se fue a sentar al lado de Armin.

-Eren no tienes buena cara dormiste bien…? –pregunto el rubio preocupado por su amigo-

- ah...-recordó la pesadilla y agacho su mirada al plato- solo me quede leyendo hasta tarde-

Su hermana como siempre noto el leve indicio en Eren de que algo ocurría y lo miro con su mirada de madre preocupada.

- JAJA leer? Tu? Qué cosa? Una porno? – bufo Jean generando claramente un cambio en el rostro de Eren-

- Que tú seas un maldito caballo en celo no significa que los demás seamos lo mismo que tu-respondió Eren con mirada desafiante.

- A quien le dices caballo humano mutante?!- se levanto haciendo que Eren hiciera lo mismo-

Ambos estaban a punto de pelear pero Armin se interpuso entre los dos

-Chicos por favor no empiecen tan temprano…- los dos se detuvieron, no por influencia de Armin si no por la mirada amenazante de Mikasa sobre Jean.-

-Eren…- llamo su hermana y este entendió el mensaje-

-maldito caballo-murmuro hacia sí mismo sentándose-

Se dispusieron a terminar el desayuno para luego seguir con las tareas asignadas para cada uno. Y entonces recordó..

Demonios! Debía apresurarme! – se agarro la cabeza entre las manos- Va a matarme!

Quien va a matarte Eren?-pregunto su hermana-

Mikasa no tengo tiempo hablamos después!

Eren..!-se le quedo observando mientras se alejaba del lugar-

Ella lo sabía, por más que lo amara el no la vería nunca como algo más que su hermana. Era un sentimiento que solo podía guardar para ella. Claro que se sentía afortunada de tenerlo a su lado aunque solo fuera un hermano, si podía estar con él cuidándolo estaría bien, nunca dejaría que nada le ocurriera. Con esto en su mente se dio vuelta y se dirigió a realizar sus tareas al igual que todos.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, llego al corral y lo vio. Estaba apoyado sobre su espalda con los brazos cruzados y la mirada más seria de lo normal. Más seria? Era eso posible? Definitivamente iba a destrozarlo.

No tengo todo el día para andar esperando a niños malcriados

Yo…lo siento..no se volverá a repetir

Tsk… apresúrate y alista tu caballo

Si señor

Rivaille~~!

Hanji se aproximaba dando brincos hacia los dos .

No estoy para tus juegos –saco su caballo junto con Eren fuera del corral para salir de allí-

Oh vamos por que siempre me tomas por eso.

De ti nada normal sale

- No seas tan gruñón tan de mañana, compadezco al pobre de Eren que debe acompañarte, te obligo a patadas cierto?- dándole una sonrisa burlesca a Rivaille-

Jeje…no solo..

Ve al grano , que quieres?- cortándole la palabra a Eren-

Necesito que de camino pruebes este 3dmg, acaba de salir de reparación y bueno que mejor que pedírselo a nuestro pequeñín.

Tsk pídeselo a cualquier recluta, no iré a jugar con eso.

Mmmm…Eren puedes probarlo tú?-sonriéndole y señalándolo con el dedo-

Hey!

Me dijiste un recluta, no especificaste cual!

Eh…-miro a Rivaille buscando algún tipo de aprobación este solo entorno los ojos aceptando la situación- si puedo hacerlo

Genial!- se lo pasa- cambiate el tuyo y bueno…- en un intento de susurrarle- ten paciencia con este hombre

Te escucho..-dedicándole una mirada asesina-

SUERTE!-dicho esto se fue al instante para evitar cualquier tipo de agresión de parte de Rivaille-

Eren se cambio el equipo, y se fue junto a Rivaille al pueblo. Irvin le había encargado cosas básicas que faltaban, y como es Rivaille fue en busca de ellas sin ningún tipo de distracción por lo que fue rápido y preciso. Se reconocía que pertenecían a la tropa de reconocimiento por el uniforme, sin embargo la gente no les miraba de la mejor manera, incluso llegaban hablar de ellos mientras los miraban. Eren lo noto, su mirada se volvió sombría y tenía unas ganas inmensas de golpearlos, era como una bomba de tiempo. Recordaba los días en que era pequeño y veía a la tropa, donde la gente los miraba de esa misma manera, y esas malditas palabras…

Rivaille no tardo en darse cuenta del estado de Eren.

-No te molestes en ellos –mirando hacia el frente mientras caminaban por las calles de regreso a sus caballos-

-Siempre han hecho lo mismo…nos ven como si fuéramos bichos raros…-apretó los puños-

-Los humanos le temen a todo aquello que no pueden controlar, somos un tabú para la gente por insertarnos en el mundo que desconocen, es mejor vivir dentro de una realidad artificialmente feliz no?

Pareciera que toda la rabia que tenía en ese momento se hubiera esfumado en segundos, había escuchado hablar a Rivaille antes, claro, que sea el guerrero más fuerte de la humanidad no significaba que no hablara, pero siempre habían sido frases cortas, no sabía que de él podrían venir frases así… Fueron las palabras correctas para calmar su rabia, tal vez siempre lo supo pero era necesario que alguien se lo hiciera ver para darse cuenta.

Llegaron a los caballos y se fueron al bosque a probar el equipo que Hanji les había encomendado. No se adentraron mucho, solo lo suficiente para que nos los viera cualquier civil. Eren preparo todo y apunto los pistones hacia un árbol, parecía funcionar bien.

-Como lo ves? – Pregunto Rivaille-

-Hasta ahora está todo bien – Se paro en la rama de un árbol verificando que el equipo estuviera bien- Lo probare un poco más para asegurarnos

-No te pongas a jugar mucho rato- apoyo su espalda contra un árbol cruzando los brazos, tan típico en el-

Eren volaba de un lado a otro probando el equipo, pero parecía estar disfrutándolo. El cielo se oscureció, y largo a llover.

-Hey Eren ya es suficiente, esa maldita cosa esta bien, vámonos antes de que esto se ponga peor – se puso la capucha y preparo su caballo-

-Si!-

El joven apunto hacia un árbol e intento pararse en una de las ramas de este, sin embargo producto de la lluvia y falta de agilidad resbalo soltando los pistones y dirigiéndose a una caída segura.

-AH!-El grito causo que Rivaille saltara del caballo y apuntara los pistones en dirección al árbol de donde caía Eren-

-Eren!-se lanzo agarrarlo cayendo ambos al suelo- En que estabas pensando maldito mocoso!? No te enseñaron a usar este jodido equipo en el entrenamiento!?

-Agh!..mi…pierna-se tomo la pierna con ambas manos, fractura segura-

Estaban en medio del bosque, estaba lloviendo, y al maldito mocoso se le había ocurrido fracturarse la pierna. Un Poco más adelante se vio una cueva, podría servir por el momento.

-Tsk,sube- se dio la vuelta indicándole al muchacho que se sostuviera del cuello de él-

-Heichou...-lo miro con sorpresa-

-Sube de una maldita vez! – el chico rodeo el cuello del mayor con sus brazos, este lo tomo por los muslos subiéndolo y cargándolo hasta la cueva y lo dejo en el suelo- iré por los caballos.

-Yo..!

-Qué? No me vas a decir que iras con esa pierna rota?- Salió y trajo a los caballos-

La lluvia no paraba, incluso había truenos y relámpagos y parecía que cada vez llovía más fuerte. Ambos estaban con sus vestimentas mojadas y enlodadas producto de la caída. Rivaille comenzó a desprenderse de sus ropas de arriba dándole una sorpresa al menor.

-Sa..Sargento !?

-Qué? Mejor comienza a sacarte esas ropas, están sucias y además mojadas te enfermeras y serás una carga después.

-Ah..Si!

Dicho esto procedió a sacarse las ropas de arriba, quedando ambos con el torso descubierto. El silencio se apodero de la cueva, solo el sonido de la lluvia y los truenos la llenaban. Eren se quedo mirando el cielo mientras este se iluminaba con relámpagos. No se percato del momento en que su mirada se poso en el rostro de Rivaille. Sus ojos verde oliva parecían reflejar la tonalidad gris de las nubes siendo iluminadas por los rayos, era hipnotizante verlos, todas sus facciones quedaban al descubierto con las luces naturales que brindaba el cielo su nariz, su boca,sus pomulos , su pecho, todo era tan…perfecto… Qué?! Perfecto?! En qué diablos estaba pensando era un hombre, no incluso era su superior! Su rostro se torno rojo ante tales pensamientos.

-Tu pierna?-pregunto el mayor-

-eh?...-la pregunta ocasiono que Eren saliera de un golpe de sus pensamientos-

-Tsk, tu pierna debería estar mejor

-Ah…-observo su pierna para darse cuenta que ya estaba bien- si!

Su capacidad por convertirse en Titan no era tan malo después de todo, le permitía regenerar miembros y curar heridas con mucha rapidez.

Bien, apenas pare esta lluvia nos vamos, no saldré a mojarme mas ya tuve mucho con esa asquerosa caída-quedo observando su uniforme lleno de lodo-

Am…lo siento…heichou le puedo hacer una pregunta?

Mmm?

Por qué tiene un afán con la limpieza? – la pregunta ocasiono que Rivaille lo mirara molesto- ah! No tiene que responder ..eh..solo tenía curiosidad..eh..es que..

Me repugna la suciedad-a pesar de que su mirada seguía siendo la misma, neutral y fría algo cambio en ella dichas estas palabras- es lo único que debes saber

Am…-bajo la mirada- bueno siempre puede contar conmigo para la limpieza –lo miro sonriéndole-

La mirada y sonrisa de Eren ocasionaron en el mayor un estremecimiento. Esos ojos esmeraldas… por un segundo pensó que realmente eran hermosos.

La ultima vez dejaste el piso semi-limpio

AH!? Lo limpie como usted me dijo!

Pero fue mediocre, tu madre nunca te enseño a limpiar un piso?

La pregunta ocasiono en Eren silencio, recordó a su madre , él no era bueno para las labores de la casa y ella siempre lo regañaba pero al mismo tiempo lo consentía, además..la pesadilla…

Nunca fui bueno en eso…ojala lo hubiera hecho bien alguna vez por ella…

Eres un asco en esto, pero tal vez para otras no tanto

Quién sabe.. que diría si me viera así, pudiéndome convertir en uno de esos monstruos…

Ya no tendría que subir ella a limpiar el techo de la casa

Las palabras de Rivaille hicieron que Eren comenzara a reír. Ahí estaba otra vez… esa sonrisa, que demonios no es como si fuera la gran cosa, ha visto sonreír a la gente muchas veces, pero por alguna razón le traía calma.

Todos esos pensamientos tristes se esfumaron de su cabeza y sentía un calor en el pecho que le otorgaba una paz aun más fuerte.

Heichou usted tiene familia?

No

…Que le ocurrió a su familia..?

Estamos jugando al interrogatorio?

Ah..no…perdone…me deje llevar por la conversación…

No tengo familia, nunca la tuve, así que no tengo porque necesitarla-las palabras del sargento dejaron helado al menor-

Si tiene familia..

Ah?- lo miro extrañado-

Si tiene familia heichou, todos los del cuartel somos su familia…no importa si la sangre no nos une, todos compartimos, nos preocupamos por los demás, tenemos un lugar al cual regresar y muchos de nosotros creemos y lo admiramos a usted…

Que era eso? Rivaille pudo sentir que junto con esas palabras su corazón comenzaba a palpitar, como? Lo normal es que la gente te diga, que lo siente, que triste no ese tipo de cosas, y que demonios estaba haciendo conversando este tipo de cosas con un mocoso.

Sus miradas se encontraron y se quedaron así, el mayor con un rostro que reflejaba sorpresa y el menor se comenzaba a sonrojar por esos ojos, los mismos ojos que no hace mucho se dedico a observar con tanta dedicación y ahora no dejaban de mirarlo. Nunca se había sentido así, sentía que su cara ardía y que el corazón se le saldría por la boca, ah… amor…

Bueno y hasta aqui dejo el primer cap c: me gustaría que me dijeran si quieren que lo continúe y bueno perdón si me redacción es de una niña de 5 años hace muuuuucho tiempo que no escribía un fic (5 años._.) , bueno gracias nuevamente a todo aquel que leyó nos vemos :3

PD: Gracias a mi Darline que me ayudo con su graaaaan mente : la mami conshu que me azotaba con un latigo para escribirlo :3 no broma u_u


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: **Holo holo :3 les traigo el segundo cap *-* gracias a todos los que dejaron review y leyeron, me alegro ver que les haya gustado T-T y creo que se dieron cuenta pero no habían guiones en algunos diálogos…Bueno si estaban ewe, algo paso cuando subí el cap que no aparecieron en muchos diálogos , creo que encontré el problema para que no pasara con el capítulo de ahora ewe perdón si se les hizo complicado para leerlo la otra vez u_u. Bueno el capitulo lo termine antes ya que tenia festivo estos días y se los traje hoy , espero que les guste :3 corre video e_é okno xD

**Capítulo 2**

Sus miradas se encontraron y se quedaron así, el mayor con un rostro que reflejaba sorpresa y el menor se comenzaba a sonrojar por esos ojos, los mismos ojos que no hace mucho se dedico a observar con tanta dedicación y ahora no dejaban de mirarlo. Nunca se había sentido así, sentía que su cara ardía, que el corazón se le saldría por la boca, ah… amor…Un momento, amor? En qué diablos estaba pensando eso no podía ser posible, era un hombre, su superior y por sobre todo era Rivaille.

El chico separo bruscamente su mirada del mayor al darse cuenta de los pensamientos que rondaban en su cabeza. Este otro reacciono al mismo tiempo, interrumpiendo el silencio.

-Ya paro la lluvia, volvamos- Comenzó a ponerse la parte de arriba de su uniforme, por la rapidez con la que lo hacía parecía que algo le incomodaba-

-Si señor-tomo sus prendas y comenzó hacer lo mismo-

Camino al cuartel ninguno de los dos cruzo miradas o palabras, lo último que escucho de él fue la orden para regresar. Se habrá molestado por el comentario dicho, seguramente. Quiso preguntar cualquier estupidez en el camino, solo para escuchar aunque fuera un comentario negativo tan típico de él, pero no, se fueron sin comunicación alguna.

Apenas pusieron un pie en el cuartel los rostros de todos se fijaron en los dos, más bien en sus ropas. Por qué Eren y un maniático por la limpieza venían todos enlodados?

-Ohoho no sabía que también fueron a jugar en el barro!-Hanji como siempre la primera en burlarse- perdiste tu locura por la limpieza, puede ser señal de que el muro sea destruido hoy!

-Tu maldito pedido nos metió en esto- mirando a Eren-

-Fue mi culpa, perdí el equilibrio y por poco me rompo todo, si no fuera por Rivaille..

-Eren! Estas bien?- su hermana se apresuro donde él y le tomo ambas manos- no te paso nada?

-Estoy bien, no fue nada-el acto de Mikasa provoco que el pelinegro fijara su mirada en las manos de ambos desprecio-

-Eren-se saco la capa y se lo arrojo en el rostro- lavaras el uniforme, después ven a mi habitación por el resto.

-Por…

-Es lo mínimo después de haberme ensuciado por salvarte-dicho esto se retiro-

-Si quieres puedo hacerlo por ti-lo miro la rubia con una sonrisa-mañana estoy encargada de lavar los uniformes.

-Gracias Christa, pero si se entera de que no lo hice yo, me ira muy mal… ah y el equipo funciona bien está en la entrada-indicándole a Hanji- me iré a cambiar.

-Gracias Eren, paciencia con ese malhumorado.

-Jeje..sí...-retirándose a su calabozo-

Rivaille se dirigía rápidamente a su habitación, algo le inquietaba y no podía mantener su mente cuerda. Algo en el no funcionaba correctamente, seguramente podía estar enfermo, tal vez debería tomarse la temperatura o descansar un poco.

-Heichou…-Petra apareció por detrás de Rivaille haciendo que se volteara abandonando sus pensamientos-

-Que ocurre?

-Que le ocurrió con su ropa…?

-Problemas con un cadete…

-Que problemas? Está bien?!

-Solo un accidente, nada grave, lavare todo esto.

-Ah…si quiere puedo hacerlo por usted…lo que quiero decir…! Eh… para que no tenga más trabajo…-agacho su mirada ruborizada-

-No lo hare yo, Eren se encargara de esto.

-Ya veo…

-Petra, avísale a Irvin que ya regresamos con todos sus encargos-retomando su rumbo-

-Si señor…He..heichou…!

-Mmm?

-Ah…nada…-volviendo agachar su mirada-

-Bueno-se retiro a su habitación-

No tardo mucho en dar la vuelta en dirección a la oficina de Irvin, pero mientras caminaba un suspiro de decepción escapo de su interior.

-Supongo que hoy tampoco…-sonriendo levemente-

Una vez dentro del calabozo, se cambio, tomo sus ropas sucias y se dirigió a la habitación de Rivaille para buscar el resto de lo que sería su próxima labor. Llego a la puerta, por alguna razón se sentía nervioso, toco la puerta y se dio cuenta que esta estaba entreabierta.

-Permiso, soy Eren- la abrió adentrándose lentamente- heichou…?

No pareciera que estuviera en su habitación. No era un cuarto muy espacioso como había imaginado que sería el de un sargento, tenía un armario apegado a la pared que ocupaba gran parte de la habitación, una cama de plaza y media ubicada al lado de una ventana y un pequeño velador al lado de la cama. Había otra puerta en la habitación y fue entonces cuando se abrió.

Era un baño privado, Rivaille venia saliendo de él con los cabellos mojados y una toalla sobre la cabeza, traía puestos unos pantalones casuales y una camisa. Eren no pudo evitar sonrojarse y su corazón comenzó acelerarse nuevamente. Por su parte, el mayor se sorprendió, no esperaba que el chico estuviera allí cuando el saliera del baño.

-V-vine por su ropa…-su mirada demostraba nerviosismo-

-No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?

-Lo hice!

-Da igual, tómalas-saco las prendas del baño y se las tiro al joven-

- Wa!- Trato de recibirlas todas pero le fue imposible-

-Ah…mocoso lento…-se agacho a recoger al igual que el menor-

-No puedo agarrar todo si me lo tira de esa forma-

Al agacharse a recoger, se encontró de cerca con el rostro del mayor, se quedo inmóvil, su corazón no paraba y ahora se encontraba tan cerca de él, de esos labios…

Se percato de la mirada del joven, esa mirada llena de deseo hizo que el mayor se levantara rápidamente tirándole la camisa que el joven había dejado caer.

-Tómala y lárgate-dándole la espalda-

-Heichou….

-Lárgate!

El joven se levanto y salió rápidamente de la habitación, lo había visto enojado muchas veces, pero esta vez parecía que había algo más. Aun así, esa reacción le había generado un dolor en el pecho. Miro por última vez aquella puerta, y se fue a dejar las ropas al lavadero.

No había podido soportarlo, todo esto lo tenía muy confuso. Él nunca perdía la calma, pero esta vez no pudo controlarse. La mirada de ese chico hacia que algo en el despertara, pero no le era nada agradable y no toleraba esa sensación.

Dejo las cosas en un canasto para lavarlas al día siguiente, no entendía muy bien lo que le estaba pasando, pero cuando veía a Rivaille sentía todo tipo de cosas. Había pensado que podía llegar a ser amor, pero cómo? Nunca tuvo novia, nunca estuvo pendiente de ese tipo de cosas, no sabía nada, además por qué debería estar enamorado de un hombre con tan solo cruzar algunas palabras. Todas esas dudas rondaban su cabeza y no le dejaban en paz. Pensó que tal vez podría preguntarle a su mejor amigo, después de todo él leía mucho, algo debería saber.

Armin estaba alimentando a los caballos en el corral, se acerco y el rubio noto la presencia de su amigo de inmediato.

-Te ayudo?-pregunto el castaño-

-Ah, claro, pero no debías lavar el uniforme?

-Lo hare mañana, no creo que me maten si no lo hago hoy-tomando un balde con comida para ayudarlo.-

-Bueno, tienes razón-dijo sonriéndole-

-Sabes que se siente estar enamorado?-pregunto directamente-

-AH?!-la pregunta sorprendió al rubio- a que viene esa pregunta Eren…?

-Ah! No, el libro que leía ayer, hablaba de una pareja…eh…y bueno quería saber que se sentía…

-Eso era lo que te tenía tan preocupado en la mañana?

-Si…jeje…

-Mmmm, no sé exactamente, pero dicen que es algo mágico, que te hace sentir bien, donde lo darías todo por esa persona, que basta con solo verla para que tu corazón se descontrole. Bueno eso es lo que aparece en los libros no sé mucho…

-Ya veo…

-Estas enamorado Eren?

-Qué?! No! Eso es para chicas!-respondió con nerviosismo-

La respuesta de Eren no lo convencía del todo, Eren no era la clase de persona que se ponía a leer libros de romance, aun así, no hiso caso a ese detalle, siguieron conversando, riendo y terminando su trabajo.

Terminado el día, se encontraba como todas las noches en el calabozo, no podía quedarse tranquilo, menos con la conversación que tuvo con Armin. Lo que le dijo era exactamente lo que le ocurría con Rivaille, ya no quedaba más que admitirlo, se enamoro de su superior. Desde cuándo? Siempre sintió admiración hacia él, pero exactamente cuando eso se convirtió en amor…Esto le traía dolor más que esa felicidad que debería sentir. Por muy enamorado que estuviera nunca podría estar al lado de la persona que amaba. Se quedo un buen rato pensando en sus sentimientos y qué hacer con ellos pero el sueño le gano.

Termino de leer los documentos y salió de su oficina. Siempre había trabajo, y con esa loca de Hanji molestándolo a cada rato no se podía avanzar bien. Si tenía tanto tiempo libre, la hubieran mandado a ella con el mocoso de Eren, de esa forma no tendría que andar soportando esta asquerosa sensación que le dejo. Llego a su habitación, tomo una ducha y se lanzo inmediatamente a la cama fijando la mirada en el techo. No podía conciliar el sueño, todo lo que paso hoy no lo dejaba, esa maldita sensación, ese maldito Eren y esos malditos ojos! Fue entonces cuando la imagen de la mirada y sonrisa de Eren se le vinieron a la mente, haciéndolo enojar mucho mas.

"Si tiene familia heichou…" Recordó, esas palabras le erizaban la piel.

-Tch-cerro los ojos intentando con todas su fuerzas sacarse todo eso de la cabeza y poder así, dormir de una vez por todas-

-o-

Rivaille se dirigió abrir la puerta, estaban llamando.

-Rivaille….-el rubio tenia la mirada perdida, su cara no estaba de lo mejor y su camisa tenía 3 botones desabrochados que dejaban ver parte del pecho del mayor-

-Irvin..? Qué ocu-no alcanzo a terminar la frase. El rubio cayó sobre el menor, quedando sobre su cuerpo pequeño.- Hueles alcohol…

-Se acabo…ella se fue…

-Vamos, levántate-el pelinegro trato de levantarlo pero fue inútil, este forcejeo para quedarse como estaban.- Que haces?, vamos levántate estas pesa-no alcanzo a terminar, fue callado con un beso del mayor. Rivaille corto el beso corriendo la cara y trato nuevamente de empujarlo, pero fue inútil- Que demonios haces Irvin!? Sale de encima no estoy jugando!

-No te resistas…-le susurro al oído y lo tomo de ambas manos por sobre su cabeza, impidiendo que el pelinegro se moviera - te hare sentir bien-soltó una pequeña risa, y comenzó a besar su cuello descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su pecho-

-B-basta!-era inútil, sus esfuerzos por zafarse eran en vano, el rubio se saco el cinturón y con el amarro las dos manos de Rivaille, mientras las sostenía con una mano, la otra se encargaba de desabrochar la camisa del menor mientras seguía besándolo- Sale maldito bastardo!

-Relajate… –dejo de besarlo y lo miro a los ojos, su mirada reflejaba deseo, al verla, Rivaille sintió un frio recorrer su cuerpo, pero a pesar del forcejeo que mantenía , el rubio continuo y dirigió su mano al pantalón de Rivaille-

-Detente!-

No tardo en dejar desnudo al pelinegro, el cuerpo pálido y delgado expuesto lo excitaban cada vez más. La mano del mayor subía y bajaba por el miembro del menor mientras su boca jugaba con los pezones de este, provocando que se corriera en su mano.

-C-Cerdo asqueroso…ngh…detente…-se tragaba todo gemido que pudiera salir de él, y entonces sintió como la mano del mayor se dirigió a su entrada provocando que se exaltara- No te atrevas basura!

Pero no importo la amenaza, Irvin empezó metiendo un dedo, después aumento a dos y tres moviéndolos circularmente, al mismo tiempo que los metía y sacaba.

Rivaille seguía forcejeando, pero era imposible, toda la fuerza que tenía parecía haberse esfumado y los gemidos escapaban aunque aborreciera la situación. Entonces sintió como el mayor saco los dedos, y saco su miembro rosándole la entrada.

-Aléjate escoria! Si lo haces te mato Irvin, TE MATO- las palabras de Rivaille no hicieron efecto en el mayor, al contrario, este sonrió y tomo su miembro para ponerlo dentro del pelinegro- NO..!

-o-

Despertó de golpe, su rostro estaba sudado y su respiración alterada. Se quedo un rato normalizando su respiración y reincorporándose a la realidad.

-Tsk!-golpeando la pared- maldición…!

Se despertó lentamente, pareciera que todo lo que pensó ayer no sirvió de nada. Ese sentimiento seguía descontrolado y no había encontrado solución alguna.

Se oyó las llaves al abrir la puerta del calabozo. Eren se alegro y se levanto inmediatamente, como un perro que vienen por él, tenía que estar muy enamorado para ponerse así por algo tan simple.

-Sal-se escucho desde arriba, pero no bajo como las otras veces-

Estará enojado? Habrá hecho algo mal? Es por la reacción que tuvo ayer en su habitación? Esas y más preguntas bombardeaban la cabeza del castaño, pero se resigno a seguir buscando respuesta y salió. La angustia que tenia parecía haber incrementado.

Llego como todas las mañanas por su desayuno y se sentó al lado de sus compañeros. Como siempre, estaban sentados antes que él. Todo seguía igual, su hermana a su lado comiendo en silencio, Armin le hablaba sobre libros del mundo exterior que había encontrado en la biblioteca, Christa y Ymir hablaban y se reían junto a Berthold y Reiner y Jean alardeaba de sus cosas a Connie. Todo como siempre, excepto él, su mente volaba y apenas hacia caso a lo que le decía Armin. Miro varias veces a su alrededor buscando a una persona en particular, pero no la encontró, habrá tenido que atender algunos asuntos antes de desayunar o ya habrá terminado?

De repente se vio a Sasha corriendo hacia la mesa donde estaban todos.

-Chicos Chicos no me van a creer!

-Que ocurre, ya desayunaste?-pregunto Connie-

-No! Pero!

-Siempre eres la primera en llegar a comer, te enfermaste?-le dijo Jean entre risas-

-No! Pero escuchen! Venia al comedor y.. AH! No me van a creer!...Oh aun queda de eso?!-señalando el kuchen de manzana de Christa-

-Deja de pensar en comida y di lo que estabas a punto de decir!-le dijo Connie-

-Ah..OH SI! Adivinen a quienes vi hablando seriamente en el pasillo!

Todos la observaron en silencio esperando una respuesta de parte de ella.

-Em…quienes?- pregunto Armin-

- El sargento Rivaille y Petra!

El nombre basto para que Eren aterrizara su mente.

-Y que tiene de malo, son del mismo escuadrón no?-le dijo Reiner-

-Sí, pero no! Petra se le estaba confesando al sargento Rivaille!

Hubo un momento de silencio, cuando la noticia fue procesada se pudo escuchar un gran "Que?!" ante la sorpresa de parte de todos, todos excepto Eren. La noticia lo había dejado pasmado, y una corriente fría recorrió su cuerpo en milésimas de segundos…

Chan chan :O y hasta aquí llego el segundo cap :3 Pobre Eren ;-; siento que mis capítulos son cada vez más largos ewe Bueno el próximo pienso terminarlo estos días festivos y subirlo en la semana y si no es así, seria para el domingo o lunes próximo porque se viene la semana de mata a un estudiante e_e (evaluaciones por todos lados).

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer y dejar sus review*-* nos vemos bye bye :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas:** holoo :D habemus capítulo numero 3 ~~ :3, debería tener otro saludo además del holo xd espero que les guste y gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia *-* bueno y aquí está el cap tada :D (Tengo sueño y creo que dije cosas sin sentido ewe)

**Capitulo 3**

Abrió el calabozo retirándose inmediatamente. No quería encontrarse con ese niño tan temprano, necesitaba estar tranquilo durante el día, nada de distracciones absurdas. Tomaría desayuno rápidamente y seguiría con el trabajo no finalizado ayer.

De camino se encontró a Petra, estaba apoyada en la pared y en cuanto lo vio se enderezo y con esfuerzo formulo las primeras palabras.

-B-buenos días heichou-saludo con nerviosismo-

-Buenos días-correspondió el saludo pero no pretendía detenerse, hasta que sintió que lo agarraban de la manga de su camisa, dejándolo sorprendido-…?

-Eh…-su rostro estaba aun más ruborizado, pero aun así pudo continuar- tengo que decirle algo…

-Te escucho –se paró de frente a ella para escuchar con atención-

-…eh…yo…-el nerviosismo era evidente, Rivaille se imagino cualquier cosa con su tropa, su tropa hizo algo, alguien se enfermo o que quizá que habrán hecho con lo locos que son- yo …tengo clara como es la situación aquí…se que nuestras vidas corren peligro en todo momento..y las relaciones que tenemos con la gente pueden no existir mañana…pero..-trago saliva- a pesar de eso y-yo…lo amo...

Ah? Qué clase de situación es esta? Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y quedo un rato en silencio, la chica lo miraba buscando algún tipo de respuesta pero cuando se encontraba con esos ojos bajaba la mirada inmediatamente.

-Yo se que usted no está interesado en estas cosas…

-Quieres intentarlo?-pregunto directamente y de manera inexpresiva, dejándola en shock-

-H-heichou…s-si, por favor! Prometo esforzarme!- en su rostro apareció instantáneamente una sonrisa-

-Supongo que está bien, puedes ir hacer tus cosas, hablamos después

-Si!-se retiro feliz y rápido-

No entendía por qué lo había hecho, todo este asunto de Eren lo tenía fuera de sí, tal vez no estaría mal intentar algo con Petra, después de todo era una buena mujer, podría llegar a funcionar y necesitaba dejar todo lo del mocoso de lado.

La noticia le llego como mil patadas al estomago, la sensación de ese momento era similar o peor que la paliza que recibió en el juicio. Después de unos segundos petrificados, no aguanto más, todos preguntaban más y más aumentando su estado. Se levanto de golpe, dejando a todos mudos y se esfumo antes de que alguno pudiera siquiera decirle algo.

-Le habrá dado diarrea? – Preguntó Jean-

-Eren…-Armin quedo mirando hacia donde se fue su amigo-

No sabía que hacía, había salido corriendo por instinto pero a donde? A buscarlo a él, sabía bien la respuesta, pero conque fin? La desesperación aumentaba, toda la comida dentro de su estomago se revolvía como licuadora. Continúo corriendo y llego a la oficina de Rivaille. Entro de golpe, no se molesto ni en tocar la puerta como siempre lo hacía, al verlo allí sentado mirándolo con sorpresa sentía que todo lo que había guardado saldría como una bomba.

-Heichou!

-Que haces tú aquí?

-Sé lo que paso con Petra…-su mirada buscaba respuesta en el mayor, pero esta no llego-

-...Mocoso metiche donde escuchaste eso?-levantándose de su silla-

-No importa, es verdad?

-Es verdad-respondió, frio y cortante-

-Usted no puede! No está enamorado de ella!-oh rayos, había empezado y no pensaba parar- No puede estar con ella si no la ama!

-Quien eres tú para decirme que hacer?-comenzó a caminar en dirección del menor-

-….Soy alguien que al menos sabe hablar con sinceridad!

Eso fue suficiente, la respuesta del castaño hizo que Rivaille lo tomara del cuello de la camisa azotándolo contra la pared y fijo en esos ojos su mirada asesina.

-No sabes con quien hablas Eren?

-Si…Rivaille heichou-lo miro a los ojos sin vacilar- a quien amo…

-…?-Lo tomo por sorpresa- De que mierda estás hablando!?

-Puede sonar una locura pero es verdad…lo amo…-su mirada se volvió blanda, y sus mejillas tomaron una tenue tonalidad rojiza-

-Dejare pasar esto, vete-soltándolo-

-Pero…

-Qué? Quieres que corra como una nena y te diga que salgamos? No juegues mocoso, vete

-No estoy jugando!-lo tomo fuertemente del brazo-

-Quieres una paliza Eren? Eso buscas?-quitándole el brazo de manera brusca- No me importa si estas con tus hormonas descontroladas, no tengo porque ocuparme de ello, suficiente tengo con estar a cargo de ti. Ahora haz algo y desaparece de mi vista.

Se quedo unos segundos digiriendo las palabras del pelinegro, recuperada la conciencia se largo dando un portazo y corriendo.

El portazo provoco que Rivaille se quedara mirando la puerta, por alguna razón se sintió preocupado, habrá sido muy duro? No, por Dios ese niño hacia que su corazón se volviera débil, que molesto.

Solo quería irse lo más lejos posible, se sentía idiota, burlado, sabía que no era posible, pero porque fue tan duro en sus palabras? Era un niño, lo sabía, y era hombre, pero nunca se sintió así por nadie. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, alguien lo podía ver, y adonde podría ir? No quería ver a nadie. Sus piernas no dieron mas, tambaleo y término sentándose en uno de los pasillos exteriores del cuartel, no parecía haber nadie. Abrazo sus piernas ocultando su cabeza entre ellas, se sentía horrible, todo fue tan rápido, solo rogaba que el dolor que sentía en su pecho se fuera rápido.

-Eren…?- la voz causo que el chico levantara su cabeza rápidamente en dirección de donde venia esta-

-A-armin?!-sus ojos tenían rastros de lágrimas y se apresuro en limpiarlas con la manga-

-No lees libros de romance en la noche, verdad?-dijo, sonriéndole y tocando su cabeza-

-Tu…?-sus ojos se abrieron como plato-

-No tienes que explicarme, lo sé, no te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie

Claro, era obvio que con las preguntas y su actitud en el comedor se daría cuenta. Su amigo era inteligente, podía sacar rápidas conclusiones y además era su amigo de infancia. Lo conocía muy bien, fue el único que pudo estar a su lado, debido a su comportamiento agresivo nadie se le acercaba.

-Gracias…-miro al suelo y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir-

Armin se limito a sentarse a su lado y acompañar su dolor en silencio. No se fueron de allí hasta que Eren se desahogo completamente y posterior a eso, no pregunto nada.

Las semanas pasaron, todo seguía igual, ninguno de los dos volvió a tocar el tema. Las cosas seguían igual que siempre, tareas diarias, entrenamientos, etc. La relación del sargento y Petra quedo al descubierto de todos rápidamente, ella siempre andaba detrás de Rivaille, vivía hablándole y sonriéndole pero más de eso nunca se vio. Eren evitaba a toda costa encontrarse con estas escenas o con el mismo Rivaille, de vez en cuando tenía que ir con la tropa del sargento, pero se limitaba a recibir órdenes y conversaba con los otros miembros del grupo, siempre evitándolo.

Era un día bastante caluroso y el entrenamiento empezó temprano. Debían aprender a pelear entre ellos, Reiner, Bethold y Mikasa resaltaban en la lucha, Eren en cambio parecía ser el peor de todos por impulsivo y falta de técnica.

-No no!-golpeo el suelo- Otra vez!

-Eren, si sigues terminaras agotando tus energías…-dijo Mikasa-

-No! Otra vez-levantándose del suelo-

-Deberías aceptar tus capacidades, sin ese poder de titán tuyo no haces mucho mas-Jean le dedico una sonrisa de burla-

-Tu…si crees que soy débil estas muy equivocado!

Se dirigía hacia Jean para golpearlo, este lo esperaba listo para pelear. De repente caía noqueado al suelo. Se había cruzado en medio del entrenamiento de Reiner y Berthlord, cuando el primero le dirigía una patada a su contrincante, esta llego en plena nuca del castaño, al cruzarse, dejándolo inconsciente. Seguida de la caída de Eren, todos corrieron a verlo.

-E-eren! –Reiner fue el primero en llegar donde él-

-Hay que llevarlo adentro!-dijo Berthold-

-Armin, ayúdame a cargarlo-le pedía la pelinegra mientras lo tomaba-

-Si!

-No hubo necesidad de que le pegara para que cayera-dijo entre risas Jean-

Esto provoco que todos lo miraran de mala forma.

-Que!?

Su amigo y su hermana lo tomaron y se lo llevaron de allí a la enfermería.

Se encontraba como siempre, sentado en su oficina leyendo todos esos malditos informes y cartas. Ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde que acepto la propuesta de Petra y ocurrió el incidente con Eren. Creía que todo eso sería para mejor, pero nada cambio. Petra siempre le hablaba y tenía esa actitud alegre, pero él apenas hacia caso. Y además de eso, el rostro de ese niño al decirle esas palabras le torturaba todos los días. Pensó que todo esto quedaría solucionado y no fue así, había perdido más el control dentro de sí.

Tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante

-Heichou le traje café-era Petra quien se acercaba con una bandeja-

-Gracias, justo pensaba en ir por uno-le hablaba sin dejar de mirar sus papeles-

-Puedo hacerlo yo por usted, después de todo tiene mucho trabajo

-Mmmm si…

Petra se le quedo observando como leía los documentos sobre su mesa. El rostro de ese hombre tan concentrado le encantaba. Le gustaba ver todo movimiento que este hacia, pero aun así se había vuelto ambiciosa, quería mas…

-Heichou…

-Qué pasa?

-Nosotros estamos saliendo…verdad?

-Si, creí que lo tenías claro.

-Pero…-agacho su rostro colorado-cuando vamos hacer cosas de pareja…?

Rivaille dejo de lado los documentos, para observarla.

-Que cosas de pareja?

-Eh…ya sabe…tomarse de la mano…eh…b-besarse…-la ultimo hizo que su rostro se volviera completamente rojo-

Besar? La boca humana tenía cientos de microorganismos, entre ellos bacterias. Pero dar la mano no tenía nada de malo no?

-Ten-pasándole la mano-

-…-le tomo con ambas manos la mano del mayor- e-es cálida…-se quedo observándola tiernamente, se dio cuenta que el pelinegro la observaba-q-que pasa?

-Nada, que tiene de impresionante una mano?

-E-es su mano…

-Mmmmm

-Heichou…usted que siente por mi…?

Se quedaron en silencio, que debía responder en casos como estos? En ese instante Hanji llego, observando la escena provoco que Petra se separara rápidamente de Rivaille. Debe ser la única vez en su vida que agradecía que esa loca viniera a su oficina.

-Molesto a alguien?-la pregunta iba dirigida al mayor con una mirada picaresca-

-Siempre molestas-le respondió-

-Eh…yo iré hacer mis cosas, con permiso-se retiro-

-Deberías intimidarla menos, eres muy malo con ella, me sorprende que alguien pueda estar enamorado de un enano gruñón como tú...

-Estaba bien, tú la espantaste con tu rostro.

-Quien tiene el ceño fruncido las 24 horas del día no soy yo! De todas formas no tienes calor aquí encerrado? Hace un calor infernal afuera, de hecho Eren se desmayo por deshidratación y un golpe en la nuca! Hace poco lo vi.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa maldita preocupación hacia el mocoso. No tenia porque levantarse, no debía hacerlo y lo hizo.

-Lee esto-le paso un documento- iré por un café, deja de andar molestando por allí y haz algo.-se retiro-

Hanji se dio cuenta de que en la mesa había un café sin servir, porque iría por otro?

Si Eren estaba desmayado, seguramente estaría en la enfermería. No sabía porque seguía este instinto, pero si no lo hacía, seguramente no llegaría a concentrarse en nada.

Llego y abrió la puerta lentamente asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie. Estaba vacío, salvo por ese chico recostado en la cama. Parecía dormir tranquilamente, estaba desmayado u holgazaneando? Se acerco a verlo, no iba a morir por un desmayo, estaba bastante bien. Que niño tan problemático, pensó. Por eso odiaba a los niños, lo único que hacían era dar problemas. Debería irse no tenía nada que hacer allí, porque lo vino a ver para empezar? Su mano comenzó a moverse inconscientemente a ese rostro en frente de él. Su razón ya no estaba allí, solo pensaba en tocar esas mejillas que una vez golpeo sin piedad. Eran suaves y cálidas…y esa calidez se le transmitía a sí mismo. Recordó entonces las palabras de Petra con respecto a la calidez de sus manos y su pregunta respecto a que tenia de especial? Esta es la calidez a la cual se refería ella?

La puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que Rivaille sacara su mano rápidamente y mirara a la persona que lo observaba con ojos de plato.

Continuara…

Hasta aquí lo dejo por hoy :B tal vez haga un cap para el domingo, depende de cómo estén mis tiempos ewe, he terminado al fin todas mis evaluaciones *-* pero se viene una para entrar a la universidad :c pero igual escribiré jojojo ewe Bueno espero que les haya gustado :3 si quieren que agregue algo a la historia o algo por el estilo no duden en decírmelo :3 Gracias por sus review y fav que me alegran y me dan ánimos para escribir c: 3 cuídense nos vemos :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas:** Ha llegado el capitulo 4 :D me demore mas en hacerlo, porque acabo de salir del colegio y entre tanta actividad no tenia tiempo D: ademas que murió mi laptop D: 1 min de silencio por la laptop u_u ... igual escribía en cuaderno xD pero bueno aquí llego :3 espero que les guste y cualquier incoherencia perdón, tenia sueño._. ( siempre tengo sueño ?) bueno bueno aquí esta el cap espero les guste:3

Cap 4

La puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que Rivaille sacara su mano rápidamente y mirara a la persona que lo observaba con ojos de plato.

-Que haces?-preguntó Mikasa mirándolo fríamente-

-Que acaso no puedo venir por algo?

-No estaba buscando algo-insistió- Que le hacia a Eren?

-Deberías preguntar menos niña, lo iba a despertar ya que estas aquí hazlo tú, no me importa la razón, no debe estar durmiendo mientras el resto esta trabajando-dicho esto se retiró-

Mikasa se quedo mirando a Eren, ese enano no se había llevado nada y tampoco despertaba a su hermano, ella vio exactamente como la mano del sargento acaricio la mejilla de Eren con delicadeza. Si no fuera un sargento, le habría cobrado hace tiempo todas las palizas que le dio a su hermano, claro que incrementando el numero y la intensidad.

Fantástico, era lo único que le faltaba, ademas de no entender que pasaba consigo mismo, ahora la mocosa con complejo de esposa de Eren lo vio haciendo esa mierda. Que faltaba ahora!?

-Rivaille!-Irvin lo llamaba por detrás-

-Mm?-volteo con cara de pocos amigos-

-Ven a mi oficina mas tarde-se retiro-

Esto pasa por llamar mas ía que presentarse en la oficina de la segunda persona que menos deseaba ver en estos momentos. Mejor se devolvía a trabajar, habían menos problemas para él allí que afuera.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente para darse cuenta donde estaba. A su lado estaba su hermana sentada observándolo.

-Mikasa...que paso?-pregunto tocándose la nuca-

-Te cruzaste en plena pelea y recibiste una patada en la nuca.

-Ah...

-Eren...

-Que pasa?

-...estas mejor?

-Por supuesto, no soy tan débil.

La chica quiso decir lo ocurrido con Rivaille, pero se calló. Hanji entró, cortando la conversación de ambos jóvenes.

-Wow Eren eres genial!-grito emocionada-

-Por qué? -pregunto el joven-

-Si no fuera por tu capacidad de recuperación, seguramente tendrías que usar un cuello ortopédico. Ah de verdad eres impresionante!-Le tomo de amabas manos-

-Gracias?

-Debemos volver-dijo la pelinegra mirando a la mayor, sus celos eran evidentes-

-Por cierto, Rivaille no estuvo por aquí?

-Rivaille...?-pregunto sorprendido el castaño-

-Si, dijo que despertara a Eren que debía trabajar como todos-respondió rápidamente su hermana-

-Tan típico de esa pulga, no podía trabajar si estaba inconsciente.

-Bueno, permiso, nos retiramos- tomo a su hermano de la muñeca para irse-

-Gracias Hanji, por todo...-desapareció con su hermana por la puerta-

Se dirigían con los demás. Mikasa aun lo llevaba de la muñeca y este se soltó y se detuvo.

-El sargento a que vino?-pregunto-

-A buscar algo para el dolor de cabeza, por que te preocupa tanto?

-...puede que me incremente las tareas, ya sabes como es él-respondió riendo nerviosamente-

-No te preocupes, no pasara-siguieron su camino-

Ya había pasado tiempo, aun así no había podido olvidar todo eso,le dolía cada vez que lo veía con Petra o le era indiferente, bueno, el también lo evitaba para no sufrir y había tratado de no pensar mas en ello. Pero por mas que lo hiciera no podía. Quien haya dicho que enamorarse era hermoso, fue idiota y egoísta.

Estuvo todo el día leyendo documentos, y podría seguir con tal de no ir donde Irvin. Pero lo hizo, salio de allí y fue donde él de muy mala gana. Al llegar lo encontró sentado en su escritorio haciendo lo mismo que el hace unos minutos.

-Ya estoy aquí-hablo para hacerse notar-

-Creía que no vendrías-respondió-

-No quería hacerlo, pero aquí estoy-se cruzo de brazos apoyándose en la pared-

-Toma asiento-señalando le una silla-

-Estoy bien así.

-Como gustes, bueno me imagino que te preguntas el porque de mi llamado.

-Eso es obvio.

-Me llego una carta del estado, desde que tenemos a Eren no han recibido mucha información respecto a él y lo citaron a unos chequeo médicos para ver como va evolucionando.

-Crece igual que todos los mocosos de su edad.

-No lo dudo-dijo entre risas- pero aun así, hay que mantener al estado informado con cada detalle, está en los acuerdos de libertad condicional de Eren, ya sabes como es su situación. Y bueno, como te ofreciste a ser quien cuidaría de el, deberás acompañarlo mañana al hospital.

Maldijo el día en que se ofreció para eso.

-De acuerdo-respondió frió y cortante-

-Eso seria y ademas, felicidades por tu noviazgo, creo que no te había felicitado y bueno ya todos saben acerca de ello. Todo va bien?

-Si

-No seas duro con ella de todas formas...

-No te preocupes, todo esta bien.

Termino esto y salio de allí. Se iba a volver loco, lo de la enfermería lo dejo aun mas confundido y ver a Irvin no ayudo en nada. Hace unas semanas, tuvo una pesadilla con el asqueroso recuerdo de esa vez...y lo único que ocasionaba ahora era repugnancia hacia Eren y el jodido problema en su interior.

Al día siguiente todos se preparaban para entrenar, tenían su equipo de maniobras listo e irían a un bosque.

Hanji se acerco al grupo para darle las indicaciones.

-Bueno bueno , hoy tenemos entrenamiento especial en el bosque!

-Es razón para estar feliz..?-susurro Connie a sus compañeros-

-Irán con el escuadrón del enano gruñón y ellos les dirán que hacer.

Se dirigieron al establo para tomar sus caballos e ir al bosque, el día no estaba para nada caluroso, las nubes grises cubrían todo el cielo.

-Eren tu no-le dijo Hanji-

-Porque...?

-Tengo algo especial para ti, anda con tu caballo a la entrada.

Tomo su caballo y fue antes que sus compañeros pudieran preguntar porque no iba y adonde fue, debido a que desapareció rápidamente sin decir nada.

Llegó a la entrada. Rivaille estaba sobre su caballo, no entendía la situación.

-Heichou?-pregunto el joven-

-Estas listo?

-Listo para que...?

-No te dijeron? Vamos al hospital

-Que? Porque ?

-Exámenes para el estado.

-Ah...-entendió inmediatamente- vamos nosotros...solos?

-Quieres que te escolte una tropa entera hasta el hospital? No seas idiota y vamos.

Asumió y se fueron de allí. Como siempre Rivaille iba adelante y él a una distancia no mayor. Porque tenia que ser con él...Aún estaba latentes sus sentimientos y no se sentía para nada bien estando con él solo. Llegaron al hospital y los recibió una doctora.

-Tu debes ser el famoso Eren-le dijo-

-S-si, mucho gusto.

-Encantada, mi nombre es Anne Eigner, soy doctora y científica, tu debes ser Rivaille no?-pregunto mirando al pelinegro-

-Si

-He oído mucho de ti también, bueno siendo el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad es normal. Bueno Eren, empezare tomando tus datos y después te pediré algunas muestras.

La doctora le preguntó información básica , edad, peso, estatura, etc... Rivaille en ningún momento se movió de la habitación. Después de haber completado los datos le indico que se recostara en una camilla y se sacara la camisa y lo empezó a palpar.

-Bueno Eren debo decirte que a simple vista eres un niño bastante sano.-le sonrió y dejo de palparlo- Ahora te voy a pedir exámenes de sangre.

-E-exámenes de sangre?!-grito-

-Si, que pasa?

-N-no me gustan las agujas...

-Peleas contra Titanes y le temes a una aguja?-le dijo Rivaille-

-No es lo mismo!

-No lo es, lo otro es peor-le respondió-

-Vamos Eren no pasa nada, puedes mirar a otro lado. Dame tu brazo izquierdo.

-Bueno...-se lo dio y sintió como limpiaban y le amarraban una liga-

Se puso nervioso, y miro a un lado rápidamente buscando distraerse , encontrándose con la mirada de Rivaille. Desde que lo ocurrido, que no lo había vuelto a ver a los ojos. Que angustia le daba saber como había resultado todo, pero bastaba con volverlo a ver para volver a caer ante él.

-Listo, viste ni lo notaste, y esto seria todo por ahora.

-Terminamos?-pregunto el menor, despegándose de sus pensamientos-

-Si, por ahora no te pediré mas, cuando tenga todo te llamare.

Se despidieron y regresaron al cuartel.

Lo único que quería era llegar al cuartel y dejar al mocoso para no verlo mas. Ya estaba cansado de todo esto.

Llegaron, pero no había nadie. Sabia que su escuadrón estaba con los reclutas en el bosque. ¿Pero los demás donde estaban? No le dio importancia, todos tenían cosas que hacer de seguro, se preparo café y al ir al comedor vio a Eren sentado con la mirada al suelo. Trato de no darle importancia y se sentó, pero el silencio se volvía cada vez mas incomodo.

-No sabia que podías llegar a ser tan llorón-le dijo-

-Si lo dice por la aguja no es gracioso...

-Perdiste una pierna y un brazo, ademas de eso fuiste devorado por un titan, y lloras por una aguja...

-No llore! Mire a otro lado y pude...pensar en otra cosa...-bajo la mirada-

-Ya veo.

-Heichou...es feliz con Petra?-pregunto el menor, sabia que no debía tocar el tema, pero no pudo resistirse.-

-...Si, es una buena mujer.

-Me alegro de que sea feliz...-alzo la mirada hacia el sargento y le sonrió con pena-

Esos malditos ojos. No pudo controlarse mas, dejándose llevar por esos deseos que no podía aceptar, se levanto y tiro al menor al suelo quedando sobre él. Lo afirmo de una de sus muñecas mientras miraba ese rostro sorprendido ante el acto impulsivo que acababa de hacer.

-He-heichou...?-el menor estaba paralizado, sin perder de vista esos ojos que lo miraban-

No respondió, observo los labios del menor y tuvo deseos de devorarlos. Sabia perfectamente todo lo que había en una boca, bacterias, bacterias y mas bacterias, pero en ese instante olvido eso y solo quería devorarlos hasta que no quedara nada. Se acerco y al avanzar su rodilla sintió un bulto, el miembro del castaño empezaba a endurecerse.

-Ngh...-gimió el menor con el roce, Rivaille se dio cuenta de ese detalle y comenzó a jugar con su rodilla en el bulto del castaño haciendo que este comenzara a hincharse mas y mas -H-heichou...n-no ahh!

Era música para sus oídos, quería ver como se retorcía de placer hasta no poder mas. Pero recordó esa pesadilla y se hizo a un lado rápidamente dejando a Eren en el suelo y sorprendido.

-Q-que...pasa algo?-pregunto-

-Vete

-...?-se acerco- heichou...

-QUE NO ESCUCHASTE!? LARGO!

No entendía que pasaba. Todo lo que había ocurrido, estaba sorprendido y feliz, pero todo se esfumo. ¿Jugaron con él? ¿Que significo esto? preguntas así rondaban la mente del menor. Tuvo ganas de llorar, se levanto y salio rápido de allí, no quería verlo.

**Hasta aquí lo dejo :3 me siento mal haciendo sufrir tanto a Eren, soy una mala mujer u_u pero es necesario, bueno para la historia xd**

**espero les haya gustado, aunque haga sufrir mucho a Eren e_e y muchas gracias a sus lindos reviews *-* tratare de tener el otro cap luego :3 nos vemos**

**bye :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas: Holo :3 bueno creo que me demore mucho en subir el siguiente cap... pero he estado ocupada con ceremonias, actividades y entre otras cosas por salir de clases c: pero hoy me dedique a esto :3. Bueno quiero aclarar algo que muchos me han preguntado o me han dicho, esto es Riren._. y si tengo toda la intención de poner lemon, pero por ahora no porque la historia es así .-. tal vez avanzo muy lento pero bueno, es el ritmo que yo le quiero dar a la historia. Y bueno como les he dicho antes, cualquier sugerencia e ideas son bienvenidas. Muchas gracias a todos sus reviews :3 y a quienes leen y siguen la historia también 3 y les dejo el capitulo 5 :D **

Cap 5

El sol estaba demasiado luminoso esa mañana. Era molesto para Rivaille despertarse con tanta luz en los ojos, sobre todo si no durmió casi nada durante la noche. Ahora si que no entendía que demonios le ocurría y lo que ocurrió. Desde ese incidente con Irvin que tiene repugnancia hacia las relaciones de ese tipo, nunca estuvo en una, pero no lograba imaginarse en algo así con lo desagradable que es ese recuerdo. Pero incluso así, se descontrolo, el porque? Se lo cuestiono toda la noche pudiendo dormir tan solo una hora, con suerte, solo sabia que en ese instante todo el alboroto en su interior se calmo por unos minutos. Si continuaba pensando y buscando respuestas se volvería loco, era mejor levantarse y ponerse a trabajar y así no no darle mas vueltas al asunto.

No quería salir, no quería tener que verle a la cara a esa persona, no sabia que debía hacer hoy pero rogaba que no fuera algo con él. Sus ojos estaban rojos, delataban que estuvo llorando toda la noche y no enfermo como había dicho, que diría cuando le preguntaran que paso? sobre todo su hermana, aveces podía llegar a ser hostigante excesiva preocupación. Podía decir que termino de leer el libro de la otra vez y el final era triste, pero se vería como una completa niña llorona y era seguro que alguien se aprovecharía de eso para burlarse, o bien podría decir que tuvo una pesadilla, pero aun así se vería como una niña llorona, bueno, no podía decir que no lo era ahora.

Entre tanto pensamiento, llego quien le habría la celda todas las mañanas desde hace un tiempo, Hanji. Desde lo ocurrido con su confesión que ya no venia él.

-Buenos días pequeño-lo saludo la mayor-

-Buenos días-respondió tratando de desviar la mirada-

-Que te ocurrió en los ojos! pareces sapo!

-...una infección-fue lo mas original que se le ocurrió-

-¿Una infección...?-lo miro extrañada-

-si...-la miro esperando que le creyera la mentira-

-Deberías lavar tus manos después de ir al baño-le sonrió-

-Si me lavo las manos!

-Bien bien, tus amigos , sobre todo tu novia, estaban muy preocupados por ti ayer, te sientes mejor?

-Si, no pude verlos porque...novia?

-La chica de pelo negro, insistía por verte, si no fuera por tu amigo no se detenía.

-¿Mikasa?, ella no es mi novia.

-A no?

-Es mi hermana...

-Bueno, y tu novia me d...

- No es mi novia!-le grito interrumpiéndola-

-Vamos no tienes que ser tan vergonzoso es normal!

-NO ES MI NOVIA!

Hanji lo molesto todo el camino al comedor, pero Eren pudo olvidarse de su cabeza un momento mientras se ocupaba de rebatir a la mayor. Al llegar ella se fue a sentar donde siempre y el también, evitando ver hacia la mesa donde se encontraba esa persona.

-Cuando volverás a ocuparte de la celda de Eren?-Pregunto Hanji-

-Algún día-respondió Rivaille, dando un sorbo a su café-

-Últimamente haz dejado a Eren de lado, y eres tu quien esta a cargo de él.

-He tenido otros asuntos que atender, ya volveré hacer sufrir al mocoso.

-Debes ser un ángel Petra, para estar con cubo de hielo, deberíamos premiarte por tu paciencia!

-No es tan así...

Miro a Rivaille tratando de que no matara a Hanji por su comentario, pero al verlo se encontró con él mirando a un punto con el ceño mas fruncido de lo normal, algo parecía molestarle. Miro al mismo punto donde se dirigía la mirada de él encontrándose con la escena de Eren siendo acosado por preguntas de parte de Mikasa. La pelinegra parecía muy preocupada y lo sostenía de ambas manos, y él parecía tratar de calmarla. Pudo haber preguntado que pasaba, pero se limito a quedarse callada, ¿Era eso tan importante como para no haber escuchado lo de Hanji?, eso la hizo sentir mas distante de la persona que amaba.

-Eren, porque no me ayudas a lavar los platos?-le pregunto Christa- El sol no te hará bien en los ojos así como estas

-Puedo ayudarte también si quieres -le sonrió Reiner-

-Puedes ayudar en otras cosas Reiner-le dijo Ymir mirándolo de reojo-

-A claro...-sintió el peso de la mirada de la chica-

-Am, claro -respondió Eren-

-No deberías hacer algo con esa infección Eren?-pregunto Armin-

-Se me va a pasar, no es nada grave

-Eren deberías ir a verte-insistió Mikasa-

-Estoy bien, de verdad se me pasara solo

A pesar del insistir de su hermana no fue, los demás fueron hacer sus tareas y él y Christa ordenaban y lavaban en la cocina. Siempre fue un cero a la izquierda en la cocina, pero su compañera lo hacia bastante bien.

-Se te da bien hacer este tipo de cosas Christa.

-Jeje, gracias , solía hacer siempre este tipo de cosas en mi casa, para lo demás no era tan buena.

-Debes saber cocinar entonces!

-Am...si, pero no se si lo hago tan bien...

-Deberías cocinarnos algún día, estoy seguro que lo harás estupendo! y nosotros te diremos como esta !

-Si, algún día podría cocinarles-le sonrió- y tu Eren sabes cocinar?

-No, soy un desastre, ahora mismo ya lo soy, si no fuera por ti creo que ya habría explotado la cocina.

Las palabras de Eren hicieron reír a ambos, Christa era una mujer muy buena, ademas de ser una mujer muy linda. Casi todos sus compañeros estaban enamorados de ella, tenia una sonrisa angelical, unos ojos azules claros como el cielo, era tierna, preocupada por los demás, amigable, era de esperar que todos estuvieran enamorados de ella. Porque no se enamoro de una persona así...demonios no había recordado por un largo rato y ahora volvió él a su cabeza. Ahí estaba de nuevo él, se quedo sumergido en su mente con la mirada fija en el plato que secaba. Sentía la voz distante de Christa que le hablaba, pero no escucho nada.

-¿Eren?-le pregunto-

-¿Ah, que ocurre?-volvió de golpe a la realidad-

-¿Y, que ocurrió?

-...?

-Ayer...el hospital?

-Ah!, eran exámenes que pidió el estado por mi condición...aun no me han dicho nada...-su mirada volvió a perderse en el espacio, recordó lo ocurrido en el comedor ayer sintiendo la punzada en su pecho-

Luego de la pregunta, un intenso silencio inundo la cocina, Christa pensó que la pregunta le había incomodado a Eren por ser visto diferente y de mala forma en la sociedad por su condición de Titan, y esto provocaba que tuviera que someterse a distintos procesos. No sabia tampoco que decirle o si decirle algo seria peor o mejor.

-Eren, podrías votar la basura?

-Claro!-recibió la bolsa de Christa- Vuelvo enseguida

Tal vez tomar un poco de aire, le haría bien, aunque solo fuera votar la basura.

Los malditos mapas se le quedaron en el bolso del caballo a la maldita Hanji y él debía ir a buscarlos, bien. El sol verdaderamente estaba muy fuerte, y sus ojos no lo soportaban. Tomo una tasa de café bien cargada en la mañana, pero no parecía haber hecho efecto, no para sus ojos al menos. Doblo en una especie de callejón para llegar mas rápido, encontrándose con Petra de frente.

-Ah! perdone! no lo vi!-se disculpo rápidamente la joven-

-No te preocupes, tampoco te vi.

-¿Lo ayudo en algo?

-No, solo voy a buscar algo que olvido la cuatro ojos.

Iba avanzar pero ella se quedo allí, inmóvil, como si aun tuviera algo que decir.

-Heichou... hoy en el comedor, usted estaba mirando a Mikasa y Eren...

Que rayos era esto, ¿Cuando paso eso? Si fue así no se había dado cuenta , pero ella ya lo había visto. Seria la segunda vez que alguien lo ve hacer algo raro. Se quedo callado, no sabia que responder, odiaba estar en este tipo de situación donde no sabia que decir, él siempre sabia que decir, pero ahora hasta podría decirse que estaba nervioso.

-Usted esta interesado en Mikasa...?-le pregunto con una voz apagada-

Entre todas las cosas , jamas habría pensando que le preguntaría eso. Interesado él en esa mocosa? El odio entre ellos dos era evidente, si no fuera por educación o porque podrían meterse en problemas, ya habrían intentado matarse ambos.

-No se de donde sacas eso

-Es que usted estaba mirándolos como si le molestara algo...entonces..

-No estoy interesado en esa mocosa.-le interrumpió-

-...Perdone... creo que me he vuelto posesiva y ambiciosa, a pesar que usted acepto mis sentimientos, soy feliz, pero no puedo evitar desear mas...-sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse- Heichou...-alzo su mirada encontrándose con la de Rivaille-

La mirada de Petra se volvió vidriosa, como si quisiera llorar. Sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas y le sostenía la mirada. No sabia que esperaba de él, pero esos ojos, no lo estremecían como esos ojos verde esmeralda que lo atormentaban día y noche. Le molestaba sentir esa debilidad ante esos ojos, le molestaba esos deseos que florecieron esa tarde en el comedor, le molestaba todo lo de Eren. No importo que ella estuviera parada allí mirándolo, el no reacciono, todo lo que había en su mente era Eren. De pronto vio como la chica comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, entendió lo que quería, pero bien apegado a sus principios sanitarios no lo haría. Y entonces, por sobre la cabellera miel que tenia enfrente, vio aparecer a Eren. El chico se quedo quieto, observándolo, sus ojos mostraban sorpresa pero a la vez pena. Rivaille se encontró con esa mirada y todo se estremeció nuevamente. No soportaba eso, no se lo permitiría, debía hacer algo no dejaría que esos deseos se apoderara de él nuevamente. Le dedico una ultima mirada al menor, tomo el rostro de Petra, esta ante la sorpresa abrió rápidamente sus ojos y antes de que pudiera decir algo Rivaille ya había posado sus labios sobre los de ella. Profundizo el beso y miro de reojo al castaño. Eren estaba parado allí, petrificado, su rostro se veía completamente destruido, esos ojos que lo estremecían ahora mostraban desesperación, rabia y quien sabe que mas, ya que no pudo seguir observándolo porque el menor dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo. Se detuvo, que había hecho? no deseaba hacer eso y, ¿ Por qué sentía un vació después de esto?

-Heichou...yo..-su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado-

-Debo ir a buscar los mapas-la interrumpió y se fue de allí-

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, sentía que su corazón se despedazaba por cada paso y cada segundo que recordaba ese momento, las imágenes no eran piadosas, llegaban de golpe, una y otra vez,mutilando su interior. Se dirigía a votar la basura y se encontró con ellos. Se había puesto nervioso por verlos allí, sobre todo a él, creyó que le diría algo, que se iría y lo evitaría como siempre, pero no esperaba eso. Sostuvieron sus miradas, y la beso, eso no fue solo un beso, lo hizo con querer, lo hizo para destruirlo. Primero se burla de sus sentimientos, luego juega con él y ahora hace eso sabiendo como se sentía. Era una idiota, un ciego, jugaron con sus sentimientos, era la primera vez que se sentía así y jugaban con él. Dejo de correr, ya no daba mas, quería llorar, pero esta vez mas que nada sentía ira. Sus ojos ya comenzaban a derramar lagrimas, tomo la bolsa y la lanzo con fuerza contra la pared, rompiéndola y quedando esparcidos todos los desperdicios. Lo odiaba, pero por mas que lo odiara, lo amaba , lo amaba demasiado, lo seguía amando. "¿Por que me enamore de alguien tan cruel?", se pregunto dejándose caer al suelo, sin importarle que estuviera lleno de desperdicios, se arrodillo y con un puño golpeo el suelo llorando y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Debía despojarse de todos esos sentimientos definitivamente, esa fue su conclusión.

Armin, Jean y Ymir ordenaban la biblioteca, que se notaba que hace tiempo no se ordenaba. Por decisión de Rivaille, limpiarían cada rincón y ordenarían cada libro por categoría.

-No se si seremos capaces de volver a ver la luz...-dijo Jean-

-Ponte a trabajar en vez de quejarte tanto-le respondió Ymir-

-Puedo ayudarte, no es tan difícil ordenarlos, es mas complicado limpiar, Jean tu saca los libros de un estante, Ymir podrías limpiar el estante y yo los voy ordenando para luego ir guardándolos por categorías-Propuso Armin-

-Maniobras de ordenación de libros eh?-miro los estantes y suspiro-

-Avanzaremos mejor así, que cada uno por separado.

-Estoy de acuerdo-respondió Ymir-

-Bien empecemos rápido.

Comenzaron a seguir el plan de Armin, Jean le daba los libros a Armin mientras este los ordenaba y Ymir limpiaba. Los libros de este estante parecían muy viejos, las cubertura eran muy antiguas y parecían que se fueran a romper en cualquier momento. Armin recibió un libro de tapa beige, que no tenia nombre o bien estaba borroso y ya no se leía , lo abrió para ver su contenido cayendo de este una fotografía. La tomo, y al verla un frió recorrió su espalda.

-¿Que es esto...?

**Continuara...**

**Y aquí lo dejo:3 y ahora me llegaran todos los puñetazos, patadas y fhjdasfhjkdsahfjkl D: si ,lo se, hago sufrir mucho a Eren, es hora de que sufra Rivaille? jojojo ewe bueno repito que la historia si es Riren._. y si habrá lemon tratare de que no sea en un futuro muy lejano ~~ Y bueno tratare de que la continuación este pronto también y sea un poco mas larga c:? Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y me dejan sus lindos reviews *-* nos estamos viendo :3 bye bye  
**

**PD: cualquier palabra rara u frase incoherente ****perdón xd**


	6. Chapter 6

**Después de mucho, vengo subiendo el cap :3 si, dije que iba a tratar de no demorarme pero no fue así, estuve muy ocupada rindiendo pruebas y cosas de la vida D: bueno pero ya esta aquí se los dejo :3**

**Cap 6**

-Que es esto...?

-¿Que cosa?-pregunto Jean-

-Ah...no nada...-escondió rápidamente la foto bajo se chaqueta-No sabia el origen del libro jeje, pero ya lo vi, ciencias...

Pudo desviar el tema, pero su cuerpo seguía helado. No podía hablar sobre la foto que encontró y a quien encontró allí, quien sabe que consecuencias traería eso. ¿Quien había dejado esa foto allí?, ¿Hace cuanto tiempo?, ¿Que significaba esto? y ¿Que hacia el padre de Eren en ella?, no recordaba haber escuchado decir a su amigo que su padre estuviera involucrado con las tropas de reconocimiento. Así es, en la foto salia el y dos científicos mas, lo dedujo por las batas blancas que traían puestas, junto a dos oficiales de las tropas de reconocimiento. Eren ya tenia bastantes problemas con su condición y su padre desaparecido, se llegaba a ver esto y quien sabe en que acabaría. Lo mejor seria preguntarle después que significaba esto aunque las ganas de salir corriendo a buscarlo fueran incontrolables.

Volviendo con Rivaille , se dirigía rápidamente al corral a buscar su objetivo. Se sentía horrible y odiaba eso. Lo había hecho para ganarle a esa fuerza, ese descontrol y todas aquellas cosas que brotaban con la presencia de Eren, hasta fue contra sus principios y ahora todo pareció empeorar en su interior. Aquello que debió ser para mejor ahora se volvía una tortura mil veces peor que todo ese revoltijo, ver ese rostro destruido parecio haberle apuñalado el pecho y el vacio despues de su acto era insoportable. Era una persona detestable, si antes lo era ahora era mil veces peor, ya ni sabia que hacia pero lo que hacia no estaba bien, no podía reconocerse, ¿La escoria descontrolada que no sabia que diablos hacia era él?

Connie y Sasha se encargaban de limpiar el corral, mientras limpiaban vieron como Rivaille se dirigía allí y rápidamente se pusieron en posición para saludar.

-Buenos días Heichou!-saludaron los dos-

Rivaille se limito a darles una mirada cargada con todo lo que tenia dentro, lo que basto para que los dos jóvenes se intimidaran y no supieran si era mejor salir corriendo o agachar la cabeza. Por su parte, el pelinegro tomo los mapas que Hanji había olvidado y se fue de allí.

-Eso...dio miedo...-dijo Sasha-

-B-bueno, el es así n-no hay p-porque t-temer...-le respondió Connie-

-Estas tartamudeando...

-N-no...olvídalo!

No era fácil volver a la cocina después de que te rompieran el corazón, no, romper era muy sutil, después de que te destrozan el corazón. La vez que ocurrió "eso" en el comedor lloro toda la noche, esta vez mas que llorar parecía un zombie deambulando por los corredores exteriores. Seria bueno decir que lo supero y no siente nada por él, pero la verdad es que el golpe fue tan grande que su mente aun no lo asimilaba por completo. Antes de entrar nuevamente a la cocina, respiro hondo y se dio un leve golpe en la frente.

-Tuviste pro...Eren tus ojos!, están peor perdóname no debí mandarte...

-No te preocupes-aunque fuera verdad y hubiese sido mejor no ir-creo que iré a ver esto después de todo...perdóname Christa por no seguir ayudando.

-Esta bien y ya esta todo listo así que no te preocupes, ve a verte eso y...perdóname...

-No te disculpes de verdad no es nada, estaré bien algo me darán para esto-le sonrió y se fue-

Suficiente, ya era lo ultimo, no se sometería a que jugaran con él, no mas. Lo amaba y la admiración que sentía por el antes de tener esos sentimientos no era algo que se fuera de la noche a la mañana pero seria la ultima vez que dejaría que hicieran eso con él. Su única meta debía ser acabar con Titanes y nada mas, no debía perder su propósito en este lugar. Busco en la caja de los remedios algo para aliviar el ardor de los ojos, no había nadie por lo que pasaría desapercibido. Una vez encontrado el frasco de gotas se fue de allí.

-¿Cuanto rato te demoraras en atender esa carta?-pregunto Hanji que se encontraba sentada de frente al mesón de Rivaille, el cual llevaba un buen rato tratando de concentrarse en leer-

- Déjame trabajar en paz!-le gruño el pelinegro de vuelta-

-Estoy esperando a que me des los informes sobre los últimos experimentos realizados a Titanes en Trost...-sus ojos se llenaron e lagrimas- Sawney, Bean!

-Ya superarlo.

-Tu no sabes cuanto los amaba!

-Amas a todo Titan, sal de los muros y encontraras muchos a los cuales amar.

-A pesar de estar con Petra no logras entenderme...

-¿Por que debería?, yo no estoy obsesionado con bestias.

-Pero si amas a alguien.

Cuando escucho eso la imagen de Eren vino a su cabeza, Eren sonriendo, Eren molesto, Eren nervioso, Eren sonrojado, Eren destrozado...no, no podía ser cierto, él repudiaba la homosexualidad después de ese incidente, ademas jamas se fijaría en un hombre, menos en un niño malcriado que acababa de conocer.

-Toc, toc?-dijo Hanji sacándolo de sus pensamientos-

-¿Que?

Hanji no dijo nada, se quedo en silencio observándolo fijamente.

-¿Que diablos miras?-le dijo enojado-

-Nada.

-No te quedes así, fija tu mirada en cualquier otra cosa-retomo la lectura de la carta, poniéndola frente a su cara y la bajo a los pocos segundos viendo que aun lo observaba en silencio.-...bien, ¿Que quieres?-Con todos estos años trabajando juntos ya se conocían ciertas cosas, entre ellas la mirada fija de Hanji en silencio significaba que buscaba algo en el otro.

-Te ocurrió algo.-le dijo corto y preciso-

-No, puedes terminar de poner tu molesta mirada en mi ahora.

-Te quedas pegado en tus pensamientos solo cuando te paso algo.

-¿Ademas de científica loca te las das de psicóloga?-le pregunto molesto-

-Me iría bien! Tengo mi practica hecha con un enano frió y rebelde!-rió levantándose rápidamente de la silla para evitar la patada por debajo del mesón-

-Toma y lárgate-Rivaille separo unos documentos entre los miles que tenia sobre el mesón y se los dio- Déjame hacer mi trabajo.

-Jaja gracias, trata de concentrarte y leer sin quedarte sumergido en tus pensamientos-se fue de allí antes de que Rivaille le gritara algo-

Podía llegar a ser irritante y molesta pero la verdad es que de tantos años trabajando juntos, ella se ha llegado a dar cuenta de muchas cosas de él y siempre se quedaba allí, en silencio, hasta que él terminaba enojándose. Hoy no fue diferente.

El día parecía haber acabado de forma muy lenta, cada tarea que realizaba la hacia a medias y en la cena no pudo seguir bien las conversaciones de sus compañeros, pero al fin se había acabado y era hora de volver a la celda a cerrar los ojos y no pensar en nada mas.

-Hoy no...-dijo Armin mientras miraba como su amigo se dirigía a su "habitación"-

-Armin, algo le ocurría a Eren?-pregunto Mikasa-

-No, solo estaba cansado-aunque el supiera que se trataba de algo mas sin que le dijera- debió trabajar mucho hoy.

-No debería seguir durmiendo allí...como un condenado, el no ha hecho nada malo.

-Son medidas de seguridad que toman y no podemos quejarnos, Eren no tuvo que someterse a otras cosas...

-...

-Mikasa...debo preguntarte algo.-la miro, la chica conocía muy bien esa mirada, algo ocurría-Pero en privado, asegúrate que nadie te vea ir a mi habitación.

-De acuerdo.

Tal como le dijo el rubio, después de haberse ido a dormir, se aseguro de ir a la habitación de este sin causar sospechas. Sus altas capacidades le permitían hacerlo sin problemas por lo que no demoro en llegar.

"Toca la puerta una vez y da dos rasguños seguidos, así me asegurare de que eres tu

Sin causar mucho ruido, hizo lo que le había dicho antes y como respuesta salio Armin abrir la puerta para que la chica entrara rápidamente.

-Perdona que te haya causado molestias-le dijo el rubio-

-No te preocupes, no fue difícil. Armin si me llamaste hablar ahora siendo que podíamos hacerlo mañana debe ser algo urgente no?

-Si...-se toco el pecho, donde guardaba la foto- Mikasa, hoy estábamos ordenando la biblioteca y encontré algo que no he podido dejar de buscarle algún tipo de respuesta-Saco la foto- Encontré una foto...-se la paso-

-...¿Que es esto...?-pregunto impactada-Es...

-El padre de Eren, ¿Que significa?, ¿Sabes algo sobre eso?-pregunto tratando de no agobiarla con todas la preguntas que tenia en su mente-

-Yo no se...siempre lo vi trabajar como doctor, nunca dijo nada sobre ser científico ni nada por el estilo, ni mi madre nos dijo eso...

-Sabemos que mantenía un sótano con información según lo que nos ha dicho Eren, por lo cual no me sorprende que sea científico, es mas, era de esperar, pero no sabia y veo que tu tampoco que había trabajado con la legión de reconocimiento. Solo queda preguntarle a Eren, pero esta el peligro de que lo vigilen todo el día y no nos demos cuenta y si llegaran a enterarse de esto créeme que la situación de Eren empeorara.

-No debe enterarse, tratara de investigar y podrían descubrirlo.

-No se lo diremos, pero debemos investigar sin causar sospechas. Esto podría ser una pieza clave sobre los Titanes e incluso para Eren.

-Y, ¿Que sugieres?

-No se, debo pensar en algo, por ahora solo tenemos que preocuparnos de cumplir nuestro trabajo como soldados y ayudarlo.

-Seguirá estando en manos de ese enano...-dijo frunciendo el ceño-

-Rivaille no le hará nada si no se sale de control y no podemos hacer mas, el esta seguro aquí en cierta forma, así como tiene que ser vigilado también tienen que cuidarlo, es la mejor situación para él ahora, afuera debe haber mucha gente deseando matarlo.

-Esta bien, haré lo que sea por el bien de Eren.

-Pensare en algo lo mas pronto posible, por favor ahora vuelve a tu habitación antes de que nos descubran.

-Si, Armin gracias por esconderlo...

-Eren es mi amigo...ustedes dos son lo mas importante para mi...no me agradezcas, jamas los traicionaría-le sonrió-

-Gracias-le respondió retirándose y volviendo a su habitación-

Sus dos amigos pudieron esconder muy bien el tema de la foto, no volvieron a tocar el tema y se comportaron como siempre. Armin trataba de pensar en algo, pero no encontraba ningún plan seguro para buscar información.

Eren parecía haberse recuperado estos últimos días, su animo era aun mas fuerte que antes y las tareas las realizaba el doble de rápido y efectivo. Agradecía que estos últimos días Rivaille haya estado muy ocupado resolviendo temas pendientes por lo cual no tuvo que interactuar con él. Pero toda tormenta tiene un momento de paz.

-Ackerman-llamo Irvin a la pelinegra que se encontraba acomodando unas leñas-

-Si señor?

-¿Haz visto a Eren?

-No-mintió-¿Se puede saber por que?

-Mmm, necesito que le digas que debe ir al hospital, por sus exámenes.

-...

-No es nada malo-dijo al darse cuenta de la reacción de la chica-solo debe ir a recibir el informe, lo han citado. ¿Puedes decirle?, Rivaille lo estará esperando para escoltarlo.

-SI, yo le diré.

-Gracias, trata de hacerlo ahora, debe ir hoy.

Se fue donde Eren, quien se encontraba barriendo el jardín.

-Eren-lo llamo su hermana-

-¿Que ocurre?

-El comandante Irvin me ha dicho que debes ir al hospital hoy.

-¿Al hospital?-luego recordó que lo que la doctora Anne le había dicho-Ah..los exámenes...

-Si, estará Rivaille esperándote para acompañarte.

-...¿QUE?, no, no ,no puedo ir con él!

-¿Por que?, te hizo algo...-le dijo sobriamente-

-No, no...él esta ocupado, debe tener otros asuntos, no tiene porque acompañarme, que me lleve alguien mas.

-Ese enano esta encargado de ti lamentablemente.

-...Ya se!

Estaba bien aislado de todo y todos en su oficina, no quería llevar al mocoso. Maldito el día en que se ofreció a estar a cargo de él, pero ante cualquier cosa solo el podía manejar la situación. Pero odiaba tener que hacer de niñera,sobre todo en esta situación. Pero bueno, seria rápido, lo llevaría y volverían y nada mas, no tenia porque hablarle. Llego a buscar su caballo encontrándose con Eren y Mikasa haciendo lo mismo.

-¿Que hace la mocosa aquí?-pregunto Rivaille-

-Me acompañara...-le respondió Eren-

-Yo estoy a cargo de llevarte.

-El comandante Irvin me dejo acompañarlo debido a su pánico al hospital, dijo que no habría problema puesto que había terminado mis tareas.

Eren se quedo observándola pasmado, si la descubrían estaría en problemas y los mas probable es que la castigarían,pero no podía decir la verdad porque la mentira ya estaba dicha. ¿Y que demonios eso sobre su pánico al hospital?, eso lo dejaba peor que un niño pequeño.

-No necesito tu compañía.-le respondió el mayor- De seguro hay mucho mas trabajo, ve a ver.

-Yo la necesito!-dijo en medio de la desesperación a que no la dejara ir, la respuesta sorprendió a su hermana y por parte de Rivaille pareciera haberle molestado-

-No es algo que dependa de ti mocoso-lo miro enojado buscando intimidarlo-

-Si, es algo que yo quiero y tenemos el permiso.

-Iré con Eren-insistió Mikasa mirando a su superior, sus miradas al cursarse parecían entrar en guerra-

-Haz lo que quieras, solo vamos ya-respondió el mayor-

Rivaille tomo su caballo y hecho marcha de inmediato, Mikasa y Eren lo siguieron por detrás. No hablo en todo el camino, sabia que venían detrás de él y eso era suficiente. No era idiota, sabia que la había traído para evadirlo a él, sabia que Irvin no le había otorgado el permiso de acompañarlos, pero no se iba a quedar discutiendo y perdiendo el tiempo con esos dos mocosos, cuando regresaran ya le daría el castigo a Ackerman en cuanto a Eren le haría pagar por haberse dirigido ante él de forma rebelde.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, Rivaille había hecho correr al caballo como si estuvieran escapando de algún Titan. Al llegar la doctora los saludo amablemente haciendo pasar a Eren , Rivaille y Mikasa que no cedieron a quedarse afuera y dejar que el otro entrara dándole ese espacio con Eren.

-Que buena compañía tienes Eren...-dijo la doctora entre risas débiles-

-Supongo...-respondió mirándolos de reojo, ambos tenían su mirada posada en el-

-Bueno, déjame decirte que tus exámenes son de lo mas normal!

-Enserio?, menos mal...-suspiro en forma de alivio-

-Si, eres un niño sano acuerdo a tu edad, felicidades-le dio la mano sonriendole-

-Gracias-correspondió, pero al instante sintió como dos miradas pesaban sobre el-

-De todas formas, iremos chequeando tu estado una vez por mes de acuerdo?, Es mejor tener antecedentes de como va tu evolución. Hoy te pediré exámenes básicos, puedes sacarte la camisa para medirte por favor-le dijo y se adentro a una pequeña habitación que estaba dentro de la actual para buscar los materiales-

-A si claro-Tomo su camisa para sacársela, pero estaba descosida y una zona se había atascado con el cinturón-No sale...!

-Déjame ayudarte-dijo su hermana dirigiéndose a él-

-Puede hacerlo solo-puso un pie delante de ella impidiéndole el paso, pero ella solo lo esquivo llegando donde su hermano-

Mikasa se agacho a la altura de la cadera del menor para desatascar la camisa del cinturón, luego agarro la camisa y se la saco. La mirada de Rivaille era fuego puro, esa imagen fue razón suficiente para incrementarle el castigo a esa maldita mocosa.

-Gracias Mikasa-le dijo Eren-

-De nada...-había visto a su hermano cuando menor, pero ahora le resultaba realmente hermoso verlo así, sus deseos quedaban al descubierto en su mirada-

-Ya esta bien, deja que se haga los exámenes solo-le dijo a la chica, la cual solo lo miro con desprecio-

-Me ayudaba-lo miro Eren molesto-

-Necesitas ayuda para todo?-le respondió el pelinegro-

-Lo que necesite o no, no es de tu incumbencia-le respondió fríamente-

Esa respuesta irrito a Rivaille, se levanto decidido a golpearlo. Mikasa se puso delante de su hermano para defenderlo, por fin le cobraría todo a ese enano maldito.

**Aquí lo dejo ewe. Bueno espero que les haya gustado :3 y no odien tanto a Rivaille u_u tiene sus razones(?) aunque fue horrible lo que le hizo en el cap anterior :c pero no se preocupes ya le tocara sufrir muahahaha , creo que el lemon nunca llegara con todo esto con tanto sufrimiento T-T perdón :c pero tratare de ponerlo pronto:3 Muchas gracias a todos sus review que de verdad es muy lindo leerlos y me dan animo c: y gracias a todo aquel que lee y estaré tratando de subir la conti pronto :B **

**pueblo lector: ya no te creemos D:**

**yo: ya estoy mas desocupada T-T**

**Si tienen sugerencias o alguna corrección estoy dispuesta a leerlas :3  
**

**Nos vemos bye bye :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas: Ahora si subí capitulo pronto :3 jojo me estoy volviendo responsable con mi palabra, ahora si tengo tiempo :B Creo que quedo un poco corto el capitulo de ahora pero disfrútenlo :3**

**Cap7**

Eren no tardo en empujar a su hermana hacia atrás, conocía bien, muy bien, como eran las palizas correctoras de Rivaille y no dejaría que su hermana cayera en una de ellas.

-Eren...!-grito su hermana en un intento nulo de seguir adelante-

El chico le dio una mirada firme y conflictiva al mayor. Rivaille se detuvo, la mirada que Eren le dedicaba claramente ya no era la misma. Antes su mirada hacia él siempre fue sumisa, cálida y hasta inocente. Él siempre disfruto haciendo que la gente lo mirara de manera repulsiva y temerosa, no necesitaba otro tipo de mirada, sabia como era el mundo y que el mundo le temiera estaba bien, así debía de ser, pero esta vez sintió como era perder algo que era necesario sin darse cuenta.

La doctora salio de la sala y se encontró con todos tensos, mirándose unos a otros.

-¿Que ocurre?, ¿Eren?-pregunto asumiendo que seria el mas cuerdo-

-Nada, asuntos militares, ¿No heichou?-pregunto el chico irónicamente-

-Si-le respondió el mayor sentenciando a los dos con su mirada-

-Bueno...Eren por favor siéntate-señalando la camilla-

-Si, ehm...otra vez...?-

-No no, hoy no te pediré sangre -le dijo riendo-

Y así fue, la doctora solo tomo datos básicos como peso, masa muscular, altura y otros con el fin de llevar un registro. No demoro mucho y mejor así, las probabilidades de que Rivaille y Mikasa se tiraran a pelear eran mayores con el paso de los minutos. La doctora le indico a Eren que debía volver en tres meses para volver a chequear todo.

-Bueno Eren, nos vemos en tres meses-le dio la mano y le sonrió- Recuerda alimentarte bien y hacer todo lo que te digan. Y buena suerte a ambos-miro a los dos acompañantes dedicándoles también una sonrisa que no les vendría nada con esas caras asesinas-

-Gracias-respondió la chica-

-Si-respondió el mayor-

Al ir a sus caballos todos estaban serios. Cualquier palabra estallaría una pelea, pero Rivaille no se quedo callado.

-Ackerman, no esperes que tu castigo por infiltrarte en esto sera sutil-le dijo el pelinegro-

-¡¿Que?!, Irvin le dio permiso para venir!-le respondió el castaño-

-No seas idiota mocoso, ¿Crees que me creeré una mierda como esa?

La pregunta los dejo helado, exactamente como el decía, no era idiota como para creer en eso y el castigo le llegaría a su hermana de todas formas.

-No lo hagas, yo tomare la responsabilidad por ella...

-No! yo decidí venir contigo, es mi responsabilidad!-le contradijo su hermana-

-Yo te pedí que vinieras...

La respuesta de Eren enfureció mas al mayor, sabia que lo había hecho a propósito, Eren no quería estar con él y eso le molestaba. Había deseado muchas veces deshacerse de ese mocoso, y ahora que él se alejaba ese deseo no era lo que esperaba.

-Tu castigo sera por insolente mocoso.

-No!...déjeme tomar el castigo por ambos...

-Tch, olvídalo-se subió al caballo- vamos.

Ambos subieron de mala gana y siguieron a Rivaille, Mikasa tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de aplastarlo como cucaracha, por Eren y la posición en la que se encontraban. Además, debía estar en condiciones de llevar a cabo cualquier plan de Armin para buscar información y con mas castigos no podría hacerlo. Al llegar, Rivaille tomo a Eren del brazo y lo arrastro hasta la oficina de Irvin.

-Suéltalo enano!-le gritaba Mikasa mientras lo perseguía, si no fuera porque su hermano le suplicaba con la mirada que no hiciera nada, se hubiera abalanzado a matarlo-

-Heichou! Puedo ir solo, suélteme!

-Calla basura!

Irvin se encontraba como siempre en su oficina, realizando su trabajo seriamente. Pero el alboroto de afuera le aviso con anticipación que recibiría visita un tanto alterada. La puerta se abrió de golpe, y allí estaban, la chica gruñendole al sargento, el chico siendo arrastrado por el sargento de manera brusca y el sargento avanzando de manera bruta y fría.

-Rivaille, ¿Que es esto?-le pregunto el rubio-

-Señor yo..!

-Cállate basura-le interrumpió el mayor- Irvin esta mocosa mintió diciendo que tenia autorización tuya para acompañar al hospital.

-Tenia un motivo señor!-respondió rápidamente la chica-

-Yo se lo pedí! Es mi culpa!-continuo el castaño-

-SILENCIO!-grito Irvin, dejando a todos callados de inmediato- Ackerman no se cuales fueron tus razones, pero manipular mi palabra siendo que confié en ti no es algo sencillo.

-Lo siento señor...

-Habla con Hanji y ayúdale en lo que necesite.

-Si señor...-respondió con sorpresa y retirándose luego de la señal del rubio de que fuera de inmediato-

-¿Solo le harás eso?, el valor de tu palabra debe valer nada entonces-gruño Rivaille-

-Más bien, ¿Como salieron tus exámenes Eren?-le pregunto al menor ignorando a Rivaille haciendo que se enojara más aun-

-No hay nada anormal, todo esta funcionando como un humano normal, claro hasta que me transformo...

-Hmmm...Es una buena noticia Eren.

-Si...debo ir a chequear mi estado cada cierto tiempo, nada más.

-Muy bien-cruzo las manos sobre la mesa- Ya que sabemos esto ahora, podríamos avanzar y sacarte de ese calabozo.

-¡¿Enserio!?-su emoción era evidente-

-¿En que diablos estas pensando?-le pregunto el pelinegro a su mayor-

-No podemos tenerlo siempre allí, además, debe ser tedioso tener que encerrarlo y liberarlo todos los días. Analizare esto con Hanji, de acuerdo a esto se vera donde te pondremos. En cuanto a lo sucedido hoy, ya que también te declaras culpable, Rivaille se encargara de darte un castigo-le dijo sonriente-

-Ya escuchaste, muévete-le indico Rivaille con la cabeza para salir de allí, el chico obedeció haciendo lo que le decía, saliendo ambos de la oficina-

-Pobre Eren-suspiro Irvin-

Al salir, Eren se retiraba donde sus compañeros a continuar sus labores pero fue detenido por las palabras del mayor.

-¿Quien te dijo que podías irte?-le pregunto bruscamente-

-Yo debo volver hacer mis tareas.

-Tu seguirás mi castigo mocoso, comenzaras por ser esclavo.

-¿¡AH!?

-Vamos, me ayudaras a ordenar.

Ser esclavo de Rivaille era lo peor que le podía ocurrir, quería estar lejos de él, lo había logrado y ahora había caído en esto. No podía negarse, era el castigo que tenia que obedecer por ordenes también de Irvin. Camino a la oficina del mayor solo miro a un lado, su mirada en la pared no debía mirarlo o le seria imposible calmar sus sentimientos.

-Entra-saco una llave antigua, la cual abrió la puerta de su oficina-

-...-Todo le resultaba doloroso, aquí fue donde él pisoteo sus sentimientos, sentimientos que jamás serian correspondidos-

-Cartas, Informes, Cuentas y Fichas por separado, si no sabes, aprendes ahora-señalando pilas de papeles apelotonados-

-Eso es imposible!

-Los esclavos trabajan, no se quejan-se sentó a leer- y hazlo rápido, debo leerlas.

"Ordena rápido y sal de aquí", se decía Eren en su interior. Y como si fuera poco, entro la otra persona causadora de su sufrimiento.

-Heichou le traje café-entro sonriendo y al ver a Eren reprimió un poco su felicidad- Hola Eren, como te fue?

-Bien gracias-su voz sonaba apagada-

-Me alegro-le sonrió y se acerco a Rivaille a dejarle la tasa de café- Debe tener mucho trabajo heichou.

-Un poco.

-Volveré a mis tareas cualquier cosa estaré allí para ayudarlo-le dedico una sonrisa cargada de ternura la cual Eren no pudo dejar pasar-

Petra se dio cuenta de la mirada del joven sobre ellos, sintió el peso de los sentimientos de Eren desbordando por esos ojos, ¿Amargura, Rabia, Celos?, no podía ser posible, el mayor se mantuvo concentrado todo el tiempo en su lectura por lo que no se percato de nada.

-Me retiro...Eren no tienes trabajo afuera?-le pregunto la chica, el castaño quedo impactado por el cambio de personalidad de la mayor-

-...Yo...

-Esta castigado y debe ordenar todo este desastre, y mas le vale que sea rápido -respondió antes Rivaille-

-Ah,buena suerte Eren-dijo y se retiro-

Tal vez fue muy obvio en su expresión, no ha podido disminuir el amor que siente ante esa persona y no pudo evitar sentir celos. Creía que se besarían de nuevo en frente de él y eso no podría soportarlo.

-Hey, trabaja y no te quedes mirando el infinito.

-Si, si!-se apresuro en seguir su trabajo-

No soportaba tenerlo a su lado, todo era alboroto estando con él, pero ahora la paz que tenia con solo tenerlo allí en silencio era lo que necesitaba. Era como si después de mucho tiempo de estar empujando una roca cuesta arriba la hayas liberado, dejándola rodar y no luchando mas contra esa fuerza.

Terminaron de noche, la cena ya había acabado cuando decidieron levantarse, seguramente estarían preguntando por su compañero pero si Mikasa estaba con ellos se enterarían del por que no se presento en la cena.

-Esta todo ordenado, Lento, pero ordenado-observo Rivaille-

-Eran muchos papeles, cualquier humano no podría hacerlo!- se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, "Humano", él ya no lo era-

-Yo si-respondió dejando a Eren sorprendido, no le rebatió lo de humano como lo habría hecho cualquiera-Aquí queda reflejado lo ineficiente que eres como soldado.

-Lo haré mejor la próxima vez-no pudo reaccionar ante el ultimo insulto debido a que no le trato distinto que un humano, podía llegar a ser mejor persona que los demás muchas veces...No! él era la persona que jugo con sus sentimientos, no debía caer en detalles como estos-

La puerta sonó, entrando Hanji, venia sonriendo y traía comida.

-Miren lo que les traje!-le dijo a ambos-

-No pienses que me ganaras con comida-le respondió Rivaille-

-Gracias gracias!-le dijo Eren- Tenia mucha hambre!

-Jeje, Eren ya se de tus exámenes! Que bueno que este todo bien! Pero yo creí que tendrías algo mas de Titan...-lo ultimo lo dijo con decepción-

-Es mejor para él tener menos de Titan idiota-respondió el mayor-

-Lo se...PERO! Esto te permite ahora salir de ese calabozo. Lo discutí con Irvin, aun no sabemos si Eren se convierta en Titan de otra forma que no sea mordiéndose o inconscientemente vaya hacer algo-las palabras de Hanji entristecieron al menor- Lo siento Eren yo dormiría contigo feliz pero son medidas de seguridad...

-Ve al grano cuatro ojos-le dijo Rivaille-

-Calma calma, bueno no puedes estar solo en una habitación seria peligroso. Debes estar bajo vigilancia, por lo que se nos ocurrió que compartas habitación con el enano-dijo sonriendo-

-...¿Que?-el castaño no asimilaba lo que había escuchado-

-¿Quieres que comparta mi habitación con el mocoso?-gruño el pelinegro-

-Lo haría yo, pero no soy la encargada de Eren, y tu eres el mas capacitado también. Bueno y puedes empezar ahora en ir a buscar tus cosas porque mañana ya no te abriré la celda-le dijo la castaña y se fue antes de escuchar alguna queja-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, ninguno quería hablar. Si antes pensó que estar en la oficina de Rivaille era lo peor que le había pasado, esto era la tumba de su ser.

-Ya escuchaste, mueve tu basura-le dijo el mayor-

**Chan chan! Bueno para empezar muchos querían la paliza de Mikasa a Rivaille y no la hice perdón c: y no hay lemon aun, lo se aun no, no me peguen xD podría llegar en el próximo cap :O? Y si, Eren sigue sufriendo y todos siguen odiando a Rivaille ;-; , bueno es que se ha comportado mal jeje pero no lo odien tanto :c. Bueno el próximo capitulo o lo subo el sábado en la noche o sera para el próximo sábado porque me voy a la playa D: Que me llegue inspiración nivel Dios y lo escriba todo ? okno Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y siguen la historia, y ademas de sus lindos review que me da mucho gusto leerlos c: 3 aunque vengan con odio hace levi ;-; cuídense y nos vemos :3 Bye bye **


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas: Y bueno reviví (?) Si yo se que me demore un milenio en subir nuevo cap e_e les pido disculpas :c entre que me fui a la playa , navidad, año nuevo, familia y postulaciones a la universidad no tuve tiempo de escribir.-. . Pero mas vale tarde que nunca c:? perdón u_u y les traigo el siguiente capitulo que viene largo :D según yo c:**

Capítulo 8

-Ya escuchaste, mueve tu basura-le dijo el mayor-

-... ¿Ahora?

-¿No escuchaste? , mañana nadie te ira a liberar como princesita-retirándose de allí-

El menor no se movió por unos segundos, "¿Dormir en la misma habitación?", pensó angustiado. Este era un buen momento para hacer uso de alguna pistola o las mismas armas para matar Titanes. Era una orden, debía obedecer, podía hacerlo, solo las noches y tenían que dormir, nada más…

No se demoró en tomar sus cosas, no tenía mucho. Un par de camisas, algunos pantalones, unos zapatos y el uniforme que traía puesto. Subió las escaleras como si estuviera subiendo a una sentencia. Era tarde todos debían estar en sus respectivas habitaciones por lo que estaba silencioso.

Abrió el armario y guardo su chaqueta. Estaba calmado para la situación, normalmente habría maldecido o se hubiera marchado de allí, ya no luchaba con ese inexplicable deseo que lo hacía perder su control interno, de hecho, su interior estaba más calmo cuando no combatía con ello. Tal vez esa era la mejor solución pero la explicación a todo eso no la encontraba.

-Permiso…-Eren aviso su llegada, Rivaille no se volteo a verlo-

-Deja tus cosas ordenadas, no te dieron algo para dormir por lo que usaras el suelo por hoy.

-No creo que entre otra cama aquí de todas formas…

-Eso es obvio, pero puedes usar alguna colchoneta.

Eren solo lo miro enojado por el recibimiento, hubiera aceptado humildemente como lo hizo con el calabozo, pero todo este asunto con él ya lo había sobrepasado. En respuesta el mayor le sostuvo la mirada y fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta. Alguien llamaba.

-¿Tan tarde?-pregunto el castaño-

-Debe ser Hanji-se dirigió abrir la puerta y al ver quien era se sorprendió-Petra?

-Heichou… nos comunicaron que Eren estaría en su habitación desde ahora…-miro al interior de la habitación para comprobar lo que dijo encontrándose con dicha persona- usted…

-Está todo bien, deberías volver, no tienes estar aquí a estas horas.

-No, es que usted no entiende, no puede estar con Eren.

-Está bien yo me encargo.

-¿Qué pasa si se transforma o le hace algo?, él sigue siendo un Titan y no conocemos mucho de él.

-Yo puedo encargarme de eso, regresa.

-Heichou!- trato de entrar a la habitación pero Rivaille le bloqueo el camino poniendo su brazo entre el marco de la puerta y él-Está todo en orden.

-Él está enamorado de usted…

Las palabras de Petra dejaron helado a Eren, ella lo sabía, ¿Se lo dijo a ella? Como pudo…

-Lo sé-la respuesta fue una sorpresa para la chica- Hablemos afuera, no quiero que se despierten los demás, sería una molestia. Eren, no te muevas de aquí-salieron de allí dejando al chico solo-

-¿Usted sabia…?-lo miro confusa-

-Sí, sabía-ninguno de los dos hablo, ella lo miraba en busca de más respuestas, respuestas que no llegaron y fueron reemplazadas por un largo silencio-

-¿Qué siente por él?-su mirada estaba vidriosa pero no la bajaba-

"¿Qué siento por él?" se preguntó. Era una maldita carga que pasó a ser una pesadilla para su persona y cada día se volvía peor. Un mocoso, insolente y despistado, pero con una gran fuerza interior, luchador de sus ideales y preocupado por los demás. Era obvio.

-Nada fuera de lo normal.

-¿De verdad…?

-Sí, de todas formas debe terminar.

-… ¿A qué se refiere?

-Esto no va a funcionar, las cosas a partir de ahora se van a complicar aún más.

-Pero…yo…me esforzare…

-No malgastes tu tiempo conmigo.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta…?

-Si.

-¿Usted me ama?

-No-

Basto con eso para dejarla sin aliento. Sus ojos se humedecieron pero se aguantó el llanto, sabía la respuesta pero soñó hasta el último momento que fuera otra. Aun así, nunca le dijo que la amaba, ella sabía desde el principio que había aceptado la propuesta sin sentimientos de por medio por parte de él. No pudo hacerlo sentir amor hacia ella y debía aceptarlo, sería más difícil seguir viviendo en una realidad que no existía.

-Entiendo…

-Te llevare a tu habitación.

-No es necesario…-pese a sus palabras el mayor siguió su camino y ella lo siguió-

El único ruido fue el de sus pasos. Las antorchas iluminaban apenas los pasillos y la chica caminaba a paso lento detrás de aquel que hace unos minutos era su novio. Antes de llegar a la puerta Rivaille se detuvo la miro indicándole que ya había cumplido con lo suyo, dio media vuelta para retirarse pero fue interrumpido.

-Gracias, por haberme permitido estar un tiempo con usted-le dijo la chica con voz apagada y se dirigió a su puerta-

-Lo siento-retomo su paso-

Nunca había escuchado a Rivaille disculparse, no era algo típico de él y que lo haya hecho la dejo sorprendida. "Pude ver esa parte tuya al menos" pensó y sonrió entre lágrimas entrando a su habitación.

Ya no se engañaría más, no lucharía más pero producto a esa experiencia había cometido demasiados errores ahora. Se sentía tan lamentable y eso le provocaba odiar a su persona por haberse comportado así. Entro a la habitación y vio al castaño sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared en un profundo sueño.

-Hey Eren-lo llamo pero no hubo respuesta, parecía que el chico ya estaba en el séptimo sueño-Tch, que molesto.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente. "¿Luz…? ¿Dónde estoy?". Se percató que estaba cubierto por sabanas, ¿En qué momento se quedó dormido?, y más que eso, estaba en una cama. ¿Se había quedado dormido en la cama de Rivaille? Al despertar completamente vio que a su lado Rivaille estaba sentado leyendo un libro de cubertura vieja. Lo iluminaba una leve luz proveniente de la vela en el velador al lado de la cama.

-¿Q-que paso?-hablo el menor medio dormido-

-Te quedaste dormido-le respondió sin dejar de ver su libro-

-¿Qué hago en su cama...? ¿No va dormir? ¿Hace cuánto volvió?

-Hey hey no hagas tantas preguntas a la vez-cerrando su libro-

-Lo siento…espera… ¡¿Tú le dijiste a ella como me sentía?!-le miro el castaño enojado-

-¿Ah? ¿Crees que ando contando por allí todo? Eres muy obvio que es distinto.

Eso hizo que Eren se sonrojara, tal vez era cierto, Rivaille no era ese tipo de persona, podía ser cruel pero no andaba por allí comentado todo. Aun así se sintió irritado.

-Gracias por haberme prestado su cama, no la necesito. Puede usarla-se iba a levantar pero fue detenido por Rivaille-

-Quédate allí, no creo que duerma hoy.

-No es problema mío, no dormiré aquí.

-Hey mocoso ya ensuciaste las sabanas con tu esencia ahora quédate aquí.

-Pues si tanto te molesta mi esencia, lávalas o pon otras-empujo las sabanas para poder levantarse-

-¿Qué mierda de manera responder es esa?-le afirmo de los brazos subiéndose sobre él y dejando al chico boca arriba- Te di una orden Eren-le miro fijo-

-Suéltame…-sus ojos estaban llorosos pero mantenía su cara enojada-Si te daba tanto asco no debiste hacerlo. Sé que te causo repugnancia, pero no lo hagas tan obvio no es fácil. Si hubiese podido escoger…no me habría enamorado de usted.

-¿Eso crees? Olvida esto-sin pensarlo dos veces, rompió la distancia entre sus rostros dándole un beso-

No fue un beso profundo. Ante la sorpresa, el menor no movió ni un poco sus labios, Rivaille trataba de profundizar el beso pero el castaño los mantuvo bien cerrados. El mayor no espero a que se dignara a responder, con su lengua comenzó a forzar los labios de Eren con el fin de entrar en su boca, y no demoro en hacerlo. El chico respondió ante el acto dejándolo entrar, sin saber qué hacer, trato de imitarlo. Rivaille se separó viendo como ese rostro debajo de él estaba completamente rojo, pero luego esa expresión cambio.

-No juegues conmigo…-miro al pelinegro enojado-Ya lo hiciste una vez.

-Pareces un tomate-dijo sin prestar atención a lo anterior-

-SUÉLTAME!-trato de apartarlo pero no hubo caso, Rivaille apretó sus muñecas contra la cama dejándolo inmovilizado-

-No estoy jugando.

-Ja...debería hacer estas cosas con su novia, a mi déjeme en paz…

-No tengo novia.

-… ¿Qué?, pero si hace un rato….

-No debía seguir con ella.

-… ¿Qué quiere decir?

-No luchare más contigo.

Debía seguir soñando. Nada de esto podía ser verdad, todo era tan irreal. Su corazón latía a mil por hora.

-¿Luchar…?-pregunto confundido, pero su pregunta no fue contestada con palabras-

Rivaille tomo ambas muñecas del menor y la posiciono sobre la cabeza de este afirmándolas con una mano. Con la otra comenzó a subir la camisa del menor provocando que se exaltara.

-¡Es-espera! ¡N-no!-nunca había hecho nada parecido, por lo que no sabía que ocurría, tenía muchas preguntas pero un nuevo movimiento de Rivaille lo estremeció de nuevo. Esta vez el mayor comenzó a besar su cuello mientras acariciaba su pecho-N-no ngh!

Eren estaba inmovilizado, no podía hacer nada más que hundirse de placer en los toques de Rivaille. Los besos en su cuello lo excitaban cada vez más y el juego de las manos del mayor bajo su camisa provocaban un cosquilleo que recorría toda su columna. Todo esto le parecía un sueño. Trataba de contener sus gemidos y en un momento Rivaille llevo su mano al cinturón del pantalón del chico.

-He-heichou! Deténgase!-la súplica de Eren fue inútil. El pelinegro desabrocho el cinturón para luego insertar la mano en la parte intima del menor y comenzó acariciar su miembro- Ah…!Ngh!

-Que buena expresión-dijo el pelinegro haciendo una media sonrisa mientras observaba cada reacción del menor a su toque-

-N-no mires!-oculto su cara en la almohada en medio de una mezcla de vergüenza , enojo y placer-

La mano del mayor masturbaba el miembro del castaño lentamente. Mantuvo su mirada sobre Eren todo el rato. Le gustaba ver como se retorcía de placer. Le gustaba oírle gemir. El miembro del castaño no tardo en endurecerse en la mano de Rivaille.

Saco su mano de allí y se sacó el pañuelo que siempre traía puesto para atar las manos de Eren. Se le haría más fácil tocarlo con ambas manos. Luego de atar amabas manos del menor, comenzó a descender con sus manos por el cuerpo de Eren mientras besaba su cuello. Sus manos se detuvieron en los pezones del castaño y sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con ellos.

-B-basta! Agh!-el chico se sentía completamente indefenso, sometido a las caricias de Rivaille. Impulsos eléctricos recorrían todo su cuerpo y sentía que perdía el control-

Las manos de Rivaille continuaron descendiendo por su abdomen hasta llegar a sus caderas. Tomo los pantalones del menor y lo despojo de ellos junto a su ropa interior.

El chico no entendía que ocurría y no tardó en darse cuenta. El pelinegro tomo sus rodillas y las separo mirando fijamente su entrada.

-Espera…no…!-pero antes que pudiese decir algo más, Rivaille toco su entrada con dos dedos y recorrió hasta llegar a la punta de su miembro ocasionándole un nuevo espasmo-Gh…!

-Eren, es posible que te duela.

-¡¿Ah!?-su rostro pareció haber perdido todo color tras escuchar esas palabras pero antes de darse cuenta, Rivaille ya tenía su miembro afuera-Detente no!

-No te preocupes, intentare no lastimarte-dicho esto tomo su miembro y lo posiciono en la entrada del menor-

-N-no no! Es-espera! No estoy listo!-cerro sus piernas pero Rivaille las volvió a separar y comenzó a introducir su miembro en la entrada del menor-N-no! Ah!

Poco a poco Rivaille introducía su miembro. "¿En qué momento ocurrió todo esto?", pensó. Claramente esto no era un sueño, el dolor era prueba de ello. No podía controlar su respiración, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y mordió su labio inferior.

Eren estaba muy apretado, le costaba entrar y el menor mostraba signos de dolor. Pero continúo lentamente tratando de no ocasionarle más dolor. En un momento el castaño abrió sus ojos para mirarlo, sus ojos estaban con lágrimas y sus mejillas estaban rojizas. A pesar del dolor que sentía Eren en ese momento sintió una alegría al verlo allí. Esos ojos lo enloquecían. Pero no eran solo sus ojos era mucho más. Todo esto lo estuvo evadiendo todo el tiempo y era todo lo que deseaba ahora. Que contradictorio. Una vez dentro se quedó quieto, no comenzaría a moverse aún, le daría la oportunidad al menor para que se acostumbrara a la sensación.

-Estas bien?-pregunto el pelinegro y el chico se limitó hacer un movimiento de cabeza negativo-

Pese a la respuesta del menor, se comenzó a mover lentamente dentro de su cuerpo. Los gemidos de dolor no tardaron en aparecer. El chico estaba desesperado, intentaba mover los brazos amarrados para aferrarse a algo pero la atadura era muy fuerte y se lo impedía. Rivaille llevo una mano al miembro del menor y lo comenzó a masturbar, mientras se movía dentro y llevo su rostro al del menor para besarlo.

Después de un rato, los gemidos de Eren cambiaron y ya no parecían ser de dolor. Con esto Rivaille comenzó a moverse más rápido, dando estocadas más profundas.

-Ah!...He-heichou…!...Te amo…-dijo el menor en medio de gemidos-M-me vengo gh!

Rivaille continúo masturbando al chico mientras besaba sus labios y cuello. Eren no tardo en venirse en la mano del mayor liberando un gran gemido.

El movimiento de Rivaille se volvió más rápido y fuerte hasta terminar dando una gran estocada dentro del menor, liberando su liquido dentro de él. Se quedó unos segundos dentro del menor, recuperando el aliento y después saco su ser del castaño. Al hacerlo Eren se quejó de dolor.

-Eren?-pregunto preocupado pero sin demostrar señales de eso-

-Estoy bien…creo…-sonrió con dificultad- Heichou... ¿Por qué…?

-No hables, descansa.

-Pero…

-Descansa-le dijo depositando un último beso en sus labios y luego acostarse a su lado-Hablaremos después.

-Si…-sin más preguntas cerro los ojos-

Rivaille volteo la cabeza para mirar a quien estaba a su lado, se sentía en paz, bien y feliz. Definitivamente era lo que había estado deseando hace tiempo, aquello con lo que lucho.

-Me rindo-susurro silenciosamente a sí mismo y abrazo a Eren cuidadosamente-

**Continuara...**

**Y chan chan :3 ahora pueden dejar su odio a Rivaille de lado :c? se acabo Petra :D para todos aquellos que la querían fuera ya no esta xd. Bueno ahora que se acabo lo de Petra podríamos hacer sufrir a Rivaille ? jojojo ewe no u_u pero la historia esta recién empezando y vendrán otras cosas D:(spoiler?) Ahora que estoy de vacaciones me comprometo a subir cap mas seguido y subir mas de un cap por semana c: Espero les haya gustado el cap y no desapareceré tanto esta vez D: **

**Gracias por sus review y por haber leído 3 nos vemos :3**


End file.
